Ascension
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: Teen Titans from the beginning. DC Universe is vast. Not all teenagers are worried about finding jobs, boy/girlfriends, or getting a car. For these teens, just living through the day the biggest thing on their minds. Watch them as the fight their way to the top, and become the heroes they were born to be!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something I thought about while looking through some Titan fics...and I noticed that very few wanted to start from the beginning...well...here I go! Teen Titans with a larger cast, and more craziness, courtesy of your favorite maniac!**_

_**1: His Name Is Kon El**_

* * *

"Man, BB, what the hell are you doin'?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Work-king!"

"That ain't working!" Cyborg growled, stalking toward the green teen, who was riding on a jack hammer. "I done told you to leave the work to the pros!" Beast Boy was yanked off the piece of equipment by his uniform.

"Aw, but I'm bored!" Beast Boy whined, slumping in his friend's grip. "Since we picked up Star, there hasn't been anything going on!"

"Don't be such whine-bag," Cyborg said, dropping him back to the ground, "Look here, BB, we just got in good with the city, so there ain't gonna be much work for us until we get everything goin'!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" The changeling snapped, waving his arms, "This is crime we're talking about here! Bank robbers, kidnappers, anything could happen!"

"BB," Cyborg sighed.

Raven appeared behind them, "Guys - "

"DOH!" YAH!"

"Sorry," she said, tonelessly.

"D'aw, man, Raven, you scared the crap outta me," Cyborg said, shaking his head, "What's up?"

"The mayor asked us to check something out in downtown Jump," Raven said, recovering from scaring her friends, "Apparently someone's been doing shady deals behind his back."

"What kinda deals?" Beast Boy asked, who was sporting a small blush from the scare.

"I don't know," she said, "Robin's already headed there to look around with Starfire as backup."

"Would'a known that he'd take her along," Cyborg chuckled, "Boy's got it bad for the girl."

Beast Boy sighed, "Tell me about it. I can smell the pheromones coming off them from a mile away!"

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Pheromones?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, sort of like how some animals send out scents to attract a mate." He groaned, "Only these two don't know they're sending them out, and it's driving me crazy!"

"Aw, c'mon, can't be that bad!" Cyborg smirked, "What's it like? Perfume?"

Beast Boy growled.

"Guys, come on, we need to get going," Raven said, "I can carry us there in a few seconds if you want?'

Beast Boy grunted, "Just tell me the address, and I'll fly. No offense, Rae - "

"Don't call me that," she grumbled.

" - but I'm still not used to being teleported." He said, ignoring her.

"None taken," she sighed, looking at Cyborg, "What about you?"

"I ain't shy," Cyborg grinned, "Besides, can't be all that bad if the little green bean gets a tummy ache!"

"Aw, shut up!" Beast Boy snapped, before shifting into a peregrine falcon, and flying off. Cyborg watched him go with amusement.

"Now how long you wanna bet until he realizes he forgot the address?"

Raven arched her eyebrow again, "He's actually headed in the right direction."

"Seriously?" He asked, receiving a nod, "Man oh man, them animal senses must come in handy."

"Not when he's around Robin and Starfire," she said, and raised her hands, "Get ready. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

xXx

"Are we certain that this is the correct place?" Starfire asked, almost giddily, "Perhaps we should more of the scouting?"

Robin gave her a small smile, "No, I think this is the right one. We've already seen a few trucks going in and out of the place when it's supposed to be abandoned."

Starfire smiled, "I suppose that is true." She gave him an endearing look, "You are most smart, friend Robin."

"Blame my old man," Robin grinned, "He pretty much - Hold on, someone's coming." From their vantage point on the roof, the pair watched as a moving truck pulled into the lot below.

"What is the meaning of that symbol on the side?" Starfire asked, "I have not seen one like it before."

"I have," Robin growled, "And it's not good...not good at all!"

The symbols were an "L" and "X", the logo for Lex Corp. Meaning that whatever they were staking out, Lex Luthor was involved in. "Great, not only do I know who that truck belongs to, but he's major trouble!"

"Who's that?"

Robin turned as Beast Boy finished shifting back into human form. "Glad you could make it."

"Rae, and Cy shouldn't be too far behind me," the changeling said, "So what's the prob?"

"Lex Corp," Robin explained, "Looks like they're the ones behind the shady deals the mayor mentioned."

A black portal rose up behind the green boy, and Cyborg stumbled out, clutching at his stomach, "Man, how do you stand that, Rae?"

"I got used to it," she droned, looking down, "So, how do we do this?

"Well, if it's really Lex, then we'll need to take this the safe way," Robin said, "He's been known for his security systems. Batman even had trouble with them at times."

Cyborg whistled in appreciation, "Man, they gave ol' Bats a run?" He grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Aw yeah, just wait 'til I get myself wired in! I'm gonna knock their lights out!"

"Just don't bite off more than you can chew, Cy," Beast Boy said, looking down over the district, "Check out the hardware these guys are packin'. They ain't jokin' around."

Robin nodded in agreement, because each man who piled out of the truck was packing an automatic assault rifle. "We go in, find out what they're up to, and stop them. If things get too hairy, we bounce, got it?"

"Got it," Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven said, while Starfire just nodded, sticking close to Robin. Beast Boy plugged his nose, _Gah, this is gonna be torture! _

"Titans, Go!"

Beast Boy launched himself off the roof first, shifting into a condor, and screeching as he zeroed in on his first target. The gunman never had time to fire a shot as the green predator shifted into something larger and rammed him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. The green gorilla roared and beat his chest, drawing the attention of the five other men.

Cyborg came next, and fired his sonic cannon, knocking one man into another as Raven dispatched a third. Starfire flew in with Robin, the latter dropping to the ground and throwing his bolas at the fourth man's feet.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Cyborg grinned, "We just kicked ass!"

"Cool it, Cy," Robin said, "We still have to get in, remember?"

Still grinning, Cyborg cracked his knuckles, "Y'all leave that to me," he said, and strode over to a security panel, "Man, this all they got? Kid's stuff." He pulleda wire from his arm and inserted it into the port. "Let's see...lasers, trap doors, gas rooms...mounted machine guns? Cripes, what the hell they keepin' down there?"

Robin smirked, "Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, bird boy," Cyborg said, rolling his one normal eye, "I'll have the system down in a jiffy...whoop, there it is! We're in!"

Further back, a door popped open. Raven smirked, "Impressive."

"Naw, not really," Cyborg said, "The system was designed to be a fail safe if anyone got past the guards...but it looks like it was put towards keepin' something in, than keepin' us out."

Beast Boy shifted back to normal, "I don't like the sound of that. Isn't this Luthor guy like...Superman's number one bad guy?"

Robin shrugged, "Not the top, but he's way up there, right below Darkside, I think."

"Who?" The green changeling asked.

"Never mind," their leader groaned, "Come on, let's get in there."

Raven hovered close to Beast Boy, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he smirked, "Why?"

"Beast Boy, I'm an empath, I can tell you're feeling nervous. Very nervous."

Cyborg over heard them, "You okay back there, green bean?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "This just feels...familiar."

Cyborg shrugged, "Not much special about this place, 'cept the security system, and even that's not much to worry 'bout."

The five teens then made their way through the warehouse. Behind the door that opened revealed a hall that led down. The corridors were mostly empty, only a few guards were posted. Beast Boy's nerves were on high alert. There was a smell that set his nose to burning with familiarity.

"This place smells like a hospital," he said aloud, "What the hell are we looking for?"

"The mayor said that there were suspicions of human traficing," Robin stated with disgust, "And from the look of this place, he could have been right."

Starfire bit her lip, "Please, what is the traficing of humans?"

"Slaves, Star," Cyborg growled, "It's illegal, but people still do it."

"Slaves?" Starfire asked, "I have knowledge of this word...you mean a prisoner forced into labor?"

"Without paying, or any type of reward," Beast Boy put in, "I saw it while my parents had me in Africa. Yeah, it wasn't pretty from what I remember."

Starfire wrinkled her nose, "The word we use for such things is k'ral. It is not condoned to do this on Tamaran."

"Lucky," Robin sighed, "It's not exactly condoned here, either, but if it means big money, then people like Luthor would do it."

"Then we may find the slaves in here?" She asked.

"If they haven't been sold yet," Raven said darkly.

Beast Boy looked back at her, "We'll find them." Then he shifted into a wolf, and had his nose to the floor. _Funny, I smell a lot of people, but this smells more sterile than a normal hospital...somethin' aint right here. _The green wolf strode down the hall, following the scents that were strongest, with the team right behind him.

Soon, he was running, his head still down, turning down the halls flawlessly...right up until he slammed into a wall. He bounced back and landed on his rump before shifting back and rubbing the lump on his head.

Cyborg laughed as they came up on him, "Now that's using yo' head, BB!"

"Aw, shut up!" He growled, nursing his head, then he looked up at the wall, "What the hell!?"

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked, looking at the wall. "That symbol...is that - "

"Superman's shield," Robin sighed. The wall wasn't a wall but a door, with the the kryptonian symbol of hope, superman's family mark, on it. Underneath it was the number thirteen. "This doesn't look like human traficing.

"Yeah, no shit," Cyborg said as he walked up to the door, eyeing the keypad, "This is pretty low key for something concerning him of all people."

Starfire floated to the door, "I do not understand. This is kryptonian. I had heard their planet was destroyed many years ago?"

"It was," Raven said, also floating closer, "But there are at least two left. There's Superman, and his cousin, Supergirl. I don't know their names, though."

Robin sighed, "There's more than that." This caught everyone's attention, "About a year ago, a being called Brainiac came to Earth in search of information to take. When he did this, he would take a city from the planet as a trophy, then destroy the planet. When he came here, Superman fought him and discovered a krytonian city on his ship, and took it to a distant planet with breathable air, and a red sun. There's a whole colony of them now."

"Cool," Beast Boy grinned, "Lots of Supermen!"

"That is glorious!" The Tamarainian gushed, "My people have always thought the death of the Kyrptonian people to be a great tragedy. They will rejoice at their salvation!"

"Shush, Star!" Cyborg hushed her as he inspected the lock, "I need to concentrate, this is a little more complicated than I thought."

"Can you crack it?" Robin asked.

"Sure as hell can," he smiled, then pressed his finger into the usb port, "This'll get it done in no time." The door swooshed open, "Boo-yah."

Beast Boy jumped back immediately, holding his hand over his nose. Cyborg looked after him, "Yo, you okay, BB?"

Raven drifted over to him, "Beast Boy - "

"I don't like the smell of hospitals." He snapped, gagging, "Brings back too many memories."

"Will you be the alright?" Starfire asked in concern.

"I can handle it," he muttered.

Robin stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

Beast Boy grinned at him, "Hey, we might have stumbled onto something big here, and it may concern Superman! No way am I gonna miss this!"

"Fanboy," Cyborg muttered, but he was grinning as well, "But the big man may owe us one for this. Maybe a little something for the Titan Tower once they finish it?"

"Only one way to find out," Raven said, floating forward, "Shall we?"

"Sense anything?" Robin asked.

Raven closed her eyes to focus for a moment, then looked up, "One, maybe two lifeforms a little further down."

"Let's go then," Robin said.

Beast Boy followed after him with Cyborg and the girls close behind, "Anyone wondering why we haven't seen any guards?"

Robin spared a glance over his shoulder, "Luthor's arrogant, among other things. This being a low meta-human city, he probably thought that no one would get this far, and even then he'd make whatever he was keeping back her had a last line of defense, if it wasn't just that."

"So," Raven said, "We could be heading toward a trap?"

"Possibly," Robin smiled, "But we won't know until we find whatever he's got hidden down here."

Starfire flew up alongside him, smiling, "You have dealt with the Lex Luthor before now?"

"No, I've just read a few files Batman had on him," Robin said, "And I've watched him a few times while he's spoken to the public. Half of everything that comes out of his mouth has more than one meaning. He taunts people into doing things, or angers them into attacking him to have them dealt with in legal way, making him look like the victim."

"Asshole," Beast Boy muttered, then caught something, "What the?" Beast Boy snarled and veered down a hall.

Cyborg skidded to a halt with Raven nearly plowing into him, "Yo, BB! Where the hell you goin'!"

"I smell something!" He yelled. He kept moving until he came upon a lab room where a man was bent over a microscope, only looking up when Beast Boy entered the room.

He was an older man in his late fifties, and a long, bushy mustache. "Who - ?" He yelped when he saw the green teen, but Beast Boy's snarl cut him off, "You!"

"Yeah, me!" The changeling roared as he leapt at them man, shifting into a large Bengal tiger. The man screamed as the great cat slammed into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Ack, Gar, wait!" The man shrieked.

Beast Boy snarled at him, threatening him with his teeth. This was the scene that greeted the others as they flooded into the lab. "Beast Boy, no!" Raven shouted, reaching out to him with a black tendril of her magic to wrap around the cat's neck. Beast Boy shifted back as she pulled him off the man.

"Let go of me, Raven!" He roared, clawing at his throat, "I've been after this bastard for a long time!"

The scientist groaned, and staggered to his feet, but not before Robin ran to him and grabbed his coat, "Alright, I want answers!"

The man looked panicked, "You're not here for what I did to him, are you?" He asked, "I swear, I never meant for anything to happen!"

"The hell's he talkin' about, BB?" Cyborg asked, noticing the man was talking to Beast Boy, and not Robin. "You know this guy?"

Beast Boy growled deep in the back of his throat, "Oh, I know him, alright. It's partially his fault I look like this!" He gestured to his body, "And he's the reason I lost my parents!"

"Lies!" The man yelped, "I never meant for you to be bitten by that monkey!"

"The hell you did!" Beast Boy snapped, straining against Raven's magic, "I remember you saying that their DNA research might work with the virus! And all you needed was a test subject!" Hearing this, Raven loosened her hold on him in shock, "Convenient how an infected monkey just so happened to drop into camp while the three of you were out searching for an infected animal!"

"I swear it's not true!" The man cried, struggling against Robin's grip, who glared at the man.

"Sounds like you two have some catching up to do," he sneered, "But what I want to know is what the hell you and your people are doing in this facility?!"

"I...I can't say..."

"Can't or won't?" Robin asked, lifting the man off the floor, "You happen to be the kinda person I really don't like, and I can get pretty nasty with them, so you'd better start answering me, or I might just let my friend finish what he started!"

Beast Boy grinned, showing his pointed fangs, "Oh, yes, please!"

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, "You always said - "

"Star," Cyborg said, giving her a shake of his head, "Let him do what he needs."

Beast Boy then shifted back into the tiger, growling loudly as the man turned sickly pale, "Alright! I'll talk, I'll talk! Just keep him away from me!"

Robin smirked and dropped him to the ground, "Start talking."

The man raised a shaking hand and pointed to his computers, "All you need to know is saved to my files. You'll be looking for Project Kr, and Menagerie for Gar -"

"My name is Beast Boy!" The teen shouted, shifting back, "And I still owe you for my parents!"

"I told you, I didn't intend to take things that far!"

"Then why were we sent into a crocodile infested river with a leaking boat, and a damaged motor?!" Beast Boy roared, advancing on him, pulling off his gloves and revealing long, black claws. "You have no idea how I felt when the told me to leave them! And you knew, didn't you, that they'd try to save me before themselves!"

He raised his right hand, prepared to slash the man's throat, but Raven had him again before he could bring it down. He rounded on the girl, who lifted her hood from her face, "Enough, Beast Boy," she said, softly, "This isn't the way we do things."

"She's right, BB," Cyborg said as he stepped toward the computers, "I can guess that all of have some kinda skeletons in our closets, but that don't mean we have to kill the guys that put them there."

"I am in agreement," Starfire said, floating closely to the changeling, "We must not lower ourselves to this _ic'glon's_ point."

Beast Boy offered the red-haired alien a smirk, "What was that you called him, Star?"

Starfire blushed, "I am not as knowledgeable in Earth's dialect, but I believe it translates to - "

"Holy shit!" The four heroes jumped at Cyborgs shout. Cyborg withdrew a wire from the computer as it reeled back into his arm, "Guys, we gotta move! Like right now! This is big!"

"How big?" Robin asked, leaning down to cuff the man.

"As in Superman's got a kid big!"

xXx

"No freakin' way..." Robin breathed out as they came upon the storage room. Beast Boy staggered in behind him, the scientist in tow, and growled.

"There's two of them?" He asked, glaring at the man, "Just what the hell have you been up to?"

The man cringed, "I was only following orders."

Cyborg lumbered in after them, "Yeah, well, you know that cloning is illegal, right?"

"Only for humans," he pointed out, earning a glare from the teens, "Superman has put his life on the line so many times that we all thought that it would only be a matter of time before someone managed to kill him."

"So you made a copy?" Raven asked, glowering at the man with a hint of red in her eyes.

"Not a copy," he shook his head, "These two are second generations."

Robin stepped up to the cyrogenic pods, raising his brow, "They look the same." He said, placing his hand on the left one.

"That one is Primus," he said, indicating where Robin's hand was resting, "He came before number thirteen. He has more Kryptonian blood." He hung his head, "When we woke him for the first time, he was wild and out of control. We couldn't let him loose."

"And the one on the right?" Robin glared.

"Half-human," he said, "A perfect blending of human and Kryptonian DNA. He hasn't been awakened yet."

Starfire floated above the tubes curiously. Both boys looking exactly alike. Strong, chiseled features, and black hair, and looked to be around sixteen. "When were they birthed?"

"Primus is three years old, while thirteen is sixteen weeks." Cyborg growled, "These guys made their bodies age faster to make them weapons!"

Robin snapped out a bird-arang, "Wake him up," he pointed at thirteen, "Primus may not be controllable, but this one deserves a chance!"

"I can't do that!" He yelled, "I don't have - "

"Do as he says," Beast Boy snarled, "Or you won't have a head!"

The man took one look at those vicious-looking canines and pictured them wrapped around his throat.

"The activation code is SB2-13!" He stammered out, "He may or may not attack, just don't startle him!"

Starfire floated down and punched in the code, and the lid hissed, "Does he have a name?"

"Kon-El," he said, "We learned that Kryptonians place the el syllable in their names."

The lid lifted up over the pod, filling the room with mist, and the boy began to stir. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as if just waking up from a night's rest. Starfire smiled, and floated to the floor, "Greetings, Kon-El," she said softly, drawing the boy's attention. He blinked at her blearily, then stared at her, confused.

Robin stepped up to them slowly, "I don't think he know's what you're saying, Star. He _is_ just waking up for the first time."

Cyborg grinned, "We should probably get outta here before the rest of the security get here."

"Right," Beast Boy said, and began pushing the man toward the tube, "Meantime, someone gets a nap!"

"Wait a minute!" The man yelled, "I said I was sorry!" He paled as Starfire led the confused Kryptonian out of the tube, "Please! You don't know what they'll do to me!"

Beast Boy growled and spun him around to face him, "I don't fucking _care_!" He growled, and shoved into the tube, throwing the hatch down.

xXx

Kon-El was more or less happy to tag along with the Titans as the left, seeming to have imprinted on Starfire as a sort of mother figure when he woke. Robin was the second imprint. Much to the teams disgruntlement, namely Cyborg and Beast Boy, Kon-El could see that they were the higher-ups of the team. Raven was indifferent to the new addition. Her main concern was what had happened with the green changeling.

Since they had met, Beast Boy had been the loud little brother figure, even though he was slightly older than she was. Now, when they returned to the construction site of Titan's Tower, he had withdrawn, and secluded himself to one side of the island.

"Yo," she heard Cyborg say, turning to find him walking up behind her, "You worried about L'il Green Bean?"

Raven nodded, "He wasn't like that when we had to fight Starfire, and the Gordanians."

He shrugged, "What'd you expect? You heard him, the guy murdered his parents. I'm surprised he didn't eat the guy."

"He's a vegetarian," Raven pointed out unconsciously.

Cyborg smirked, "C'mon, Rae, you know what I mean. Anyway, just give him a little time. He'll be back to normal before you know it."

Raven sighed, "I hope so...I'm starting to miss his jokes."

Cyborg laughed, "Raven, y'all know he can hear you, right?"

Raven blushed and pulled her hood over her face, "I forgot."

Over by the shore, Beast Boy was grinning, "She misses my jokes!"

* * *

**_Now I know what you're thinking, but I was doing a lot of reading into the comic series, and found that Teen Titans was lacking a lot of characters, such as Superboy, Wondergirl, plus in the comics, and the New 52 issues, Beast Boy's powers are seriously downgraded in the cartoon. So be prepared for some crazy changes, such as Superman's reaction to having a son. _**

**_Time skip one year for the next chapter!_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, as promised, one year has passed, and Kon-El, a.k.a Conner has been kept safe, until now! Stop me if you know this villain!**_

_**2: Debut**_

* * *

"Man, are you sure we should tell him?" Cyborg asked nervously, "I mean, a whole year of this, and no one's caught on!"

Robin sighed, "Yeah, Cy, I know, but we can't keep the two of them apart forever, you know?" He said, watching as Conner and Beast Boy played a modified game of tag in the training room. Beast Boy was a lithe panther at the moment, chasing the young Kryptonian around, and trying to swat him with his paws, while the boy kept well out of his reach as he flew.

"Just look at him," Cyborg said, "As far as I've seen, he's got all of Superman's powers, and he's weak against magic like his old man, but the kryptonite..."

"Starfire would kill us if we even tried that," Robin said, "She still calls him her little _bumgorf_, whatever that means. Still, he seems pretty much invulnerable except to Raven's magic."

"That's the thing," Cyborg said, laughing when Beast Boy lunged and fell on his head as Conner flitted out of the way, "He's just as strong as Superman, but he can't absorb solar energy as well as he can."

"Meaning what?" Robin asked.

"He'd die if he over used his powers," Cyborg sighed, "Not like he's gonna do that. Starfire still won't let him come out with us on missions. Not even for that Mumbo Jumbo clown."

"Well, she did kinda raise him for the past year," Robin pointed out, "And Raven taught him how to talk, and read, and write."

"And we trained him," Cyborg said as Conner flew in too low and Beast Boy pounced. Conner rolled to get away from the cat, but Beast Boy chomped down on his pants just as he was rising again.

"No fair, Beast Boy!" Conner yelled, but the green tiger just held on tighter as Conner tried to dislodge him.

"Y'all better be careful," Cyborg yelled, "You rip one more pair of pants, and Star's gonna throw a fit!"

Robin snickered, "Her and Raven both. Who do you think taught her how to sew?"

"Oh, good point," Cybord grinned, "That reminds me, how come Beast Boy's been avoidin' her lately?"

"Raven?" Robin shrugged, "No idea. Maybe another prank backfired? Remember when he tried to test Conner x-ray vision while she was in the shower?"

Cyborg burst out laughing, "Aw yeah! Not only did Conner pass out, but the little green bean got sent through three walls!"

"And she made him clean his room," Robin snickered, "Plus the rest of the tower while she watched him do it!"

That had been a day to remember for everyone. Poor Beast Boy had never dared to try such a trick again on Conner, or Raven for that matter. He hadn't been able to look her in the eye for weeks after the incident, and Starfire was furious with the changeling after Conner had come around, chattering at him in Tamaran that, Cyborg translated, was nothing flattering.

"Anyway," Robin said, "what are you suggesting we do? Like I said, we can't keep him a secret from the world forever. He's bound to hit a rebellious streak sooner or later and sneak out."

"Yeah, that's true enough," Cyborg said, "But telling the JL about him? What if they react badly?"

"Hello, this is Superman's son," Robin said, "There's not going to be a good reaction. Not only will Superman be riled up, but the rest of the JL will wanna meet him, and find out who the other parent is."

The cybernetic teen sighed, "You seem way too calm about this, Rob. Ain't you worried?"

"'Bout what?"

"That they may take him?" Cyborg said, "I mean, how many Kryptonians are out there flyin' around? Two? Now there's gonna be three!"

"They won't do that," Robin said, "He's a good kid. Anyone can see that."

Shaking his head, Cyborg sighed as Beast Boy and Conner wrapped up their game, "Fine, but it can wait a little longer, right? His birthday's tomorrow, and he's been itchin' to get out there and help us."

"Sure, I - " The alarm suddenly blared with red warning lights flashing. "Looks like it's hero time." Robin said, "See who it is this time, and I'll get everyone down to the garage."

"Yeah, you got it," Cyborg said.

"Robin!" Conner yelled, flying over to them, "Can I go this time? Please?"

Robin smirked, "I could try and persuade Star, but I doubt she feels you're ready." He said, crossing his arms as Conner pouted.

"But you've taught me nearly everything when it comes to martial arts," Conner said, "Starfire just doesn't think I can handle myself in a fight!"

"I know that," Robin said, "And it's frustrating to me too, but she's protective of you. You are just a year old, Superboy."

"Then," Conner brightened, "couldn't this count as a birthday gift? Beast Boy said I'm allowed to ask for a gift...this is what I want!"

Sighing, Robin rubbed his nose, "Alright, but I won't make any promises. Fair enough?"

"Yeah!"

xXx

"Absolutely not!" Starfire all but shrieked. Conner and Beast Boy had to cover their ears from the blast.

"Star, he's ready," Robin said evenly, "We've taught him all we can without taking him with us, and you know as well as I do that he needs the experience."

"But he's - "

"He's not the bumbling little kid we found last year anymore," Robin said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, "He's grown into his body well, and he's smart, Star. He won't make any mistakes, if only to make you proud of him."

"Thanks a lot," Conner said, blushing.

Raven stepped in, "He does have a point, Starfire, we can't keep him in the tower forever." She glanced at the young Kryptonian, and the changeling beside him, "We'll all look out for him out there, but he's stronger than all of us put together. Don't forget who he is, Star."

"Yeah," Beast Boy grinned, and Robin noticed that he was casting nervous glances at Raven, "He'll kick ass out there!"

Starfire slumped in defeat, then looked at Conner, "You must make the promise to me that you will be careful."

"Yeah, Sis, of course!" Conner said eagerly. Starfire smiled, then turned to Robin, who gulped when he noticed the predatory gleam in those green eyes.

"And you," she said, hovering close to him.

"Ah, yeah, Star?" Robin gulped.

"You...you must do the dating with me after this is done!"

"What?!"

"Yeow, Star!" Beast Boy howled, "Nice one!"

"About time," Raven muttered.

"Hang on a minute!" Robin shouted, "Do you even know what a date is, Starfire?"

"I know that it is something that a boy and a girl do here on Earth, but you have yet to do this with me when I am trying to learn everything I can about your planet," she said, huffing, "And if you must put my little bumgorf in danger," Conner blushed at her affectionate term for him, "Then you must be prepared to do the paying of the price."

Beast Boy was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes, "She's got you there, Rob! You're caught!"

"Shut up," Robin growled.

"What's a date?" Conner asked.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, "Seriously? After all the talks we've had?"

"What kind of talks?" Raven asked darkly.

"Oh, ah - "

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled, bursting into the garage, "We got trouble!"

"What?" The changeling asked, happy to change the subject.

"It's a meta-human," Cyborg said, "Powerful one, too. Guy's got a record as long as the bay bridge!"

"Anyone we know?" Robin asked.

"Not personally, but this guys been on the news for a lot of things that make our local boys look like grade schoolers." Cyborg said, holding up his arm, which was displaying a video file, "Guy calls himself Holocaust. Used to be a Dakota local that called himself Pyro. Murdered his dad, got involved in illegal deals from arms to drugs...guys done it all."

"Damn," Robin's brow rose, "I've heard of this guy. Pyrokinetic, right?"

"Uh-huh, and he's way up there on the power scale," Cyborg said, looking at Beast Boy, "You won't be complainin' 'bout old Mod after this dude."

"I think I already miss him," he said.

"Alright," Robin said, turning to Superboy, "We got you something. Since you're coming out with us today, then I think we can go ahead and give it to you."

"What?" Conner asked.

Cyborg went over to a workbench and picked up a bag, "Your new suit, SB. Gonna be a hero, you better look the part!" He tossed the bag to him.

Conner reached in and pulled out an all black suit with silver S-shield on the chest. (_AN: If you've read or watched Superman Doomsday, then you'll recognize this as the same suit Superman wore near the end when he fought his clone_.)

"This is so cool!" Conner beamed, "Thank you, guys!"

"Get changed," Robin ordered, "We leave in five!"

x-Smallville-x

One Clark Kent and Lois Lane were enjoying the warm summer breeze on the front porch of the Kent home. Lois was curled against his side resting her head against his shoulder while he had his arm around her's. "Hmm, Kent, if this what you call normal, you might just make a farm girl out of me," Lois sighed contentedly, "I never knew it could be so...quiet."

Clark chuckled, "Welcome to the country, Miss Lane." He said, running his fingers through her hair, "That's what I always loved about this place. No loud city noises to keep me up at night."

It was Lois's turn to laugh, "Who'd have thought that one of the world's greatest heroes was a country bumpkin?"

"That _you_ fell for," Clark put in, grinned when Lois elbowed him.

"Don't get smart with me, Smallville," she said, opening her eyes by a small fraction, "You fell for me first."

"No," Clark chuckled, "I think it was you first, because I distinctly remember saving you from falling off a building - "

"That was last week," Lois pointed out, "And don't you bring up that little incident with that crazy stalker. I'd rather forget about it."

"Wouldn't we a - "

"Clark!" Martha yelled, "Come here, quick!"

Clark was a little surprised, and hurried off the porch swing, and ran inside with Lois right behind him. "What's wrong, Ma?" He stopped when he saw his parents just sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

John pointed to the screen, "Looks like you got some competition, Son. Jump City news is broadcasting live." He reached for the remote as Clark and Lois sat down in confusion.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we're back with the latest on the meta-human threat in Jump City. We take you live to our on site personelle, John McGrubber, as Holocaust continues to lay waste to the city. _

"Hey, that's one of our boys!" Lois said, "John was just with us last month, remember?"

"Yeah, but what's this about competition, Pa?" Clark asked.

"Just watch," Martha said.

_This is McGrubber, reporting to you live from Jump City where the Teen Titans are locked in combat with this deadly meta-human. _The screen flashed to show several young teens, one Clark and Lois recognized as Robin, Batman's first protogee, and others they did not. Clark watched as Robin avoided a massive blast of flames that Holocaust pushed out from his body, then took hold of a red-haired girl's hand as she swooped in from the air to get him to safety.

A green individual ran on screen, and shifted into a massive bull elephant, charging the pyrokinetic with his tusks lowered, only to be caught by Holocaust, and thrown like a calf.

"God, this is crazier than what we normally go through!" Lois breathed out.

"Shh," Pa said, "Here he comes!"

Suddenly two black robed teen erupted onto the scene, one a girl lashing out with black magic, and another a young man with raven hair, and blue eyes. On his chest he wore Clark's family crest.

"What the - ?!" Clark rose.

_As you can see, the Titans are going all out against this threat to the city. We have the boy wonder, Robin, leading the team. If you'll note the young woman beside him, I believe her to be his second in command, Starfire, and extraterrestrial like our favored Man of Steel. _Clark scoffed as the red-head in question threw small green bursts of energy from her hands as she flew around him, nearly colliding with another man, this one made almost entirely of metal. _And you all know the tragic hero, Cyborg, once know as Victor "Victory" Stone, fighting alongside the changeling, Beast Boy and the sorceress, Raven Roth. _

"What about the other boy?" Clark growled out.

_As citizens of Jump City know, for the past year, these young heroes have been employed by the mayor to protect the city shortly after a small invasion reptilian aliens. They were five then, but it seems that the five have now become six with the additions of this mysterious Superboy, as the call him. _The boy flashed back on the screen, his eyes glowing red as he prepared to fire his heat vision. _This young man's appearance and stature resemble that of Superman so much that it raises the question; Does Superman have a son? Or is this boy a look alike from another planet like his namesake? _

"Clark?" Martha said, "Do you know this boy?"

"No," Clark breathed out, watching the boy fight, "I've never seen him before." Superboy then looked right at the screen and lunged, _Look out! _The TV went to standby. Clark stood, and made for the door.

"You're going after them?" Lois asked.

"Yes," Clark said, "This boy's obviously Kryptonian, and I want to know why he's here."

"Don't be too hard on the boy," John said, "Could be a relative."

"Invite him over for dinner if you get the chance," Martha smiled, "We'd love to have them!"

"Ma," Clark rolled his eyes, then looked at Lois, "I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be," she smiled, "And listen to your parents. I want to meet this kid, too!"

Clark nearly laughed as he shed his shirt for his blue and red suit before taking flight and hurtling toward Jump City.

x-With the Team-x

Beast Boy roared angrily as Holocaust pushed the green grizzly to the ground, the heat radiating from his body singeing his fur. He clawed and bit at him, but couldn't find purchase on him, so he shifted into a giant anaconda, and wrapped him in his coils. Holocaust was a big man, even for a meta-human, and extremely strong, making it difficult for the shape-shifter to restrain him as he pushed against his coils.

"Superboy, knock off that hydrant!" Robin yelled, "Cool 'im off!"

"Right!" Conner yelled, and kicked over the red piece of metal, causing an eruption of water. He knelt and guided the water with his hands, aiming it straight at the pyrokinetic. Beast Boy, as a snake, was partially invigorated by the heat, but he could already feel his muscles screaming from it. The water hit them both, giving the green reptile some relief as steam hissed and rose from the Holocaust's body.

"Nice one!" Cyborg yelled, activating his cannon, "BB, get out of there!"

The snake nodded, and did something surprising, turning into a mass of insects and flying away as Cyborg fired, too focused to be startled by the change in his friend. The blue stream of energy connected, pushing the meta-human back. "Is that the best you can do?!" He growled, flames sprouting from his body, despite the shower of water.

"Star!" Robin shouted. Holocaust looked at the masked teen, and was slammed into the ground from above, by the Tamaran. "Raven!"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven chanted, her dark magic wrapping around the man's limbs, and holding him to the ground. Holocaust bellowed in rage as his flames roared to life, engulfing him.

"Superboy, douse him again!" Robin yelled.

"Hn," Conner growled, keeping the stream going. But the flames just kept coming.

"Damn, we'll have to knock him out," Robin growled, then grinned, "Hey, SB, how's your speed?"

"I'm good!" Conner grinned.

"Vortex!" Robin grinned, and Superboy let of the water and blurred into motion around the downed meta-human. But before he could get up to speed, Holocaust roared, sending out a massive blast of flames roaring out around him. Raven screeched as her magic shattered and was sent rolling. Robin was sent flying into Starfire as Cyborg flew past into a brick wall.

Conner skidded on his feet, digging in as he tried to keep his footing against the flames. Beast Boy reformed in front of Raven, his arms wrapping around her protectively as the flames licked at his back.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed.

"Hold on!" He roared in pain.

Conner saw this and roared in anger, throwing himself at the blazing man. Holocaust saw him coming and smiled, "Finally, real fight!" Conner stormed in with devastating right hook to his jaw. Holocaust kept the grin on his face as he kicked Superboy in the stomach, winding him, and brought his elbow crashing down on his neck.

Conner spat a glob of blood out of his mouth and came up with a left uppercut, catching him in the chin. he then spun around in an right roundhouse kick. Holocaust was sent rolling through a building and Conner followed, pushing him toward the ocean.

As Conner followed him, Holocaust hurled a massive stream of white-hot flames at him, crashing him back into the street.

Conner picked himself up just as Holocaust sent another stream at him, and he brought his hands together in a massive shock wave that broke the stream of fire apart.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was groaning in pain as this skin blistered, and crackled from the flames. Raven was, for once, frantic over her green companion.

"You idiot!" She yelled, her magic flowing into her hands as she passed them over his injuries, "Why would you do that?!"

Beast Boy grinned up at her with that goofy look she'd come to know, "Why not? He asked. Then he rolled to his feet.

"Stop, you're too injured!" Raven warned, sensing the severity of his wounds.

"I heal fast," Beast Boy grinned, stripping off his black and purple shirt. Raven was nearly sick to her stomach at sight of his charred skin. His back and left shoulder were completely scorched black. Yet he was moving just fine. Then she noticed that the blackened skin was flaking off leaving fresh, healthy skin beneath.

"Wha- ?...How did you - ?"

Beast Boy tapped his head, "All those animals. A lot of them have regenerative abilities. I could even regrow an arm or leg if I had too." He reached out to her, "Can you stand? We need to help Conner."

"Yes," she said, a little taken aback by his powers. Then she glanced over at their friends. Cyborg was peeling himself out of the wall he'd crashed into while Starfire was trying to revive an unconscious Robin.

Across the street, Superboy was going blow for blow with Holocaust, his mouth and nose bleeding from his blows. Holocaust was grinning madly as blood and flames dripped from his face.

"You're good, kid," he growled, "But you ain't no Superman!" He kicked out and crashed Conner's knee in, and Conner roared in pain as he drew back and kneed him in the gut. Holocaust elbowed him in the jaw, hearing a slight crack as the Kryptonian's thicker bones came into contact with his. Conner shot our his heat beams, nailing his opponent in the chest and blowing him back. Conner took the chance and ran after him, picking up speed as he went, and circling around him again.

Holocaust growled, not having enough time to stop him as a miniature tornado formed around him, sucking all the air out of his lungs.

Robin's eyes fluttered open to see Starfire smiling down at him, "Star?"

"Yes, Friend Robin," she smiled tearfully.

Robin groaned and sat up, his hair whipping around his eyes in the wind, "What happened to Holocaust?"

Cyborg grinned as he limped over, "SB's taking care of him right now. Look!" He point over his shoulder, and Robin looked to see Holocaust floating in the tornado created by the Kryptonian.

"Alright!" Beast Boy yelled, "Kick his ass, Superboy!"

"Yes, do the kicking of the ass!" Starfire yelled, causing Robin and the others to look at her, "What did I say?"

Holocaust was clutching at his throat, gasping for air as his flames finally left him. Superboy grinned and slowed. The meta-human fell to the ground, unconscious.

Grinning, the young Kryptonian staggered over to his friends, "H-how did I do?"

Robin smiled and looked at Starfire, who smiled back, "You did well, Kon- El. We're all proud of you!"

"Yo' daddy would be proud, too." Cyborg grinned, sitting himself down on the curb, and looking over at Beast Boy being supported by Raven, "Hey, BB, how'd you do that swarm thing?"

"Really?" Beast Boy groaned, "That's what you wanna know? After I just got barbecued?"

"I have a question," a voice startled them, and Conner looked up to see a man in red and blue hovering above him, "Who are you, and where did you come from?" Superman asked.

* * *

_**And the cat's out of the bag for Superboy. As for Beast Boy's powers, he was known to change into a swarm of fireflies in the comic, or barnacles on the under sides of ship or rocks, and even multiply himself as a germ. the advanced healing is also from the comic.**_

_**Next we see just what Clark thinks of our young heroes.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Picking up where we left off, Superman has shown up in front of the Titans. With the newscast, Conner is revealed for all the world to see as Superboy with his defeat of Holocaust. A small mystery. Why has Beast Boy been avoiding Raven?_**

**_AN: Yeah, Beast Boy is powerful. Believe it or not, he's probably the strongest member of the team besides Starfire and Raven. Wait until you see how his red form comes into play._**

**_3: Shadows_**

* * *

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Superman repeated as his feet touched the ground. Conner stumbled back, unsure of what to do or say. He was staring at possibly the most powerful being on the planet.

Beast Boy, however, reacted immediately, shifting into what the others agreed was the largest cat they had ever seen him change into by far, and growled low in the back of his throat at the Kryptonian.

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped in warning.

Superman held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Robin asked, sitting up and clutching his injured shoulder, "We beat the bad guy." He gestured toward where the police were arriving to arrest Holocaust.

"I came because I saw him," Superman said, nodding toward Conner.

Cyborg sighed, "Man, I told y'all this would happen!"

Starfire zipped up to the man of steel, "You will not take him from us!" She snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"Star, stand down," Robin groaned, "You wouldn't stand a chance against him if he tried."

"Tamaranian bones are harder to break than Kryptonians," Starfire growled, but drifted down to settle beside the downed teen.

Superman raised an eyebrow at her, "Quite a team you have, Di- er, Robin. She's a real spitfire."

"Tell me about it," Robin smirked.

"But I do not do the spiting of fire," Starfire said in confusion.

"It means you have a temper," Raven muttered, floating next the green behemoth, "Beast Boy, calm down and change back. If he wanted to hurt us, he would have."

The giant cat rolled an eye at her in question, and Raven stroked a hand through his fur, hoping he would calm himself. It worked. Beast Boy shivered and shifted back, standing defiantly in front of Conner.

"That was impressive," Superman said, "A liger if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, grinning, "Sorry, normally, I'm not like this, but I'd rather know why you came here for Superboy."

Conner looked up at Superman as he looked down at him, "Because there's a third Kryptonian on Earth, and I'd like to know where he came from." He shrugged, "Although, now that I'm here, I can see that there's something else going on here." He said, directing this toward Robin, "Care to explain?"

Robin glanced at his team. Beast Boy, though he looked fine, was battered and bruised, while Raven's right shoulder was burned. Cyborg's shoulders were sparking slightly, and Starfire had a few scrapes of her own. Conner was the worst off, sporting a bloodied nose and lower lip from his fight. "Back at the tower." Robin said, not allowing argument, "My team's roughed up, and we need the rest."

"Alright," Superman said, lifting off the ground, "I'll meet you there."

Starfire watched the Kryptonian go, and placed a hand on Robin's uninjured shoulder, "Robin, what shall we do now?"

"Go back to the tower, and patch ourselves up," Robin said, standing shakily with Starfire's help, "Then we introduce Conner to his dad."

Conner shifted nervously, "I don't think he likes me."

Starfire smiled at him, "He will love you as we do." She said with her usual confidence, "He simply needs to do the knowing of you."

xXx

"Ouch!" Beast Boy winced, "Easy does it, Rae!"

"Don't be such a baby," she said as she cleaned a cut on his shoulder, "Where's that healing ability of your's now?" She was almost smug when she swiped the wound with a alcohol drenched swab.

Beast Boy hissed, "It only - ow - works on ser-ow-ious injuries!"

Her lips curved up in an undeniable smirk, "Hmm, so getting scorched by a human super nova you can handle, but a few scratches..."

Beast Boy huffed, "If someone shot me, as long as they missed my heart or head, I'd heal in seconds. A scratch or two like this my body doesn't see as serious." He hissed again as she made another pass over his wounds.

"Too bad," Raven said, blushing a bit as she observed his back. Scrawny he may be, but she could see that he was fully of wiry muscles that were as strong as steel cable, yet she knew he was probably the gentlest member of the team.

"You're enjoying this way too much," he grumbled, taking hold of her arm gently, "What about you? This must hurt." He said, glowering at the scorched skin under her l torn leotard's sleeve.

"It's fine," she tried to pull out of his grip, but his hold was firm, "A few minutes of meditation and I'll be good as new." He noted that there was a small blush on her cheeks, and grinned, letting her go.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of your powers, Rae," he said, "You're way more disaplined because of them."

Raven felt a small chill run through her, "I wish I didn't have them." She muttered quietly, but he heard her all the same.

"Why would you say that?" Beast Boy asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Did _you_ wish for your powers?" Raven asked.

"No, but I'm thankful for them," he smiled, "My parents gave them to me to save my life."

Raven scoffed, and crossed her arms, "I highly doubt they knew that you'd become what you are because of whatever they did."

Beast Boy chuckled and waved a finger under her nose as if she were a child, "That's where you're dead wrong, Rae," he grinned, making her scowl, "You see, they were researching how to mix human DNA with animals to create a sort of vaccine for certain cancers. When I contracted that disease from the bite, the splicing mutated it, and bonded the animal cells with my human ones."

Raven's eyebrows rose, "When did you get so smart?"

"Hey," he huffed, "I listened to my parents!"

"Hard to believe, as wild as you normally are," she quipped, smirking.

He grinned right back at her, "Too wild for you, huh, Raven?"

The blush returned, "More like too idiotic!" She snapped, "And where did that even come from? You've been avoiding me for a good two weeks, and now you start with a lousy pick-up line?" She said incredulously.

Beast Boy started to grow uncomfortable, "Uh..."

"What's been going on with you, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, stepping closer, "You normally only avoid Robin and Starfire when they're acting too friendly toward each other. What's got you so put off with me?" She asked, "I know we aren't exactly friends, but - "

"Of course we're friends, Rae!" Beast Boy yelped, "what gave you the idea that we weren't?"

Raven blushed, "Just...things...you're always bugging me about something silly, or trying to get me to play some kind of made up game with you and Cyborg while I'm reading or meditating!"

"That's because I want yo be your friend!" Beast Boy roared, "What? Did you think I was just doing it to be mean? Fat chance!"

Raven's scowl deepened, "If we're friends, then why were you avoiding me?!"

"Because I wanted to - " he snapped his mouth shut, nearly biting his tongue. "Never mind." He got down off the examination table, "Come on, we should check on Conner. Superman should be up to speed by now."

He started for the door, but Raven took hold of his belt and hauled him back as he tried to leave. "No! You've avoided me long enough. Please, I need to know!"

What she never saw coming was the way Beast Boy reacted. He spun around, snarling at her, and grabbed her arms to pin them behind her against the table with one hand. The other reached up to back of her head, forcing her to look at him. Raven felt a small spike of fear rush through her at the feral gleam in his eyes. Those same eyes looked at her with a wanting she'd only seen in the eyes of Starfire when she looked at Robin.

"Because," he growled, his breath hot against her skin, "Every animal instinct coupled with all of my male hormones are telling me, _screaming_ at me to rip these clothes off of you and make you mine!" A gasp escaped her lips as his mouth descended on hers in a searing kiss. Raven attempted to struggle, but his grip on her was firm, and powerful. He wasn't being rough with her, not really. He was simply holding her with enough force that he wouldn't hurt her.

Raven was sure her face was flaming with a mixture of rage and shock, but after a few moments past, she couldn't find a reason to care. His lips were soft and gentle against her's as they moved, and she soon found herself becoming lost in the almost primal taste of them.

His hold loosened on her arms, giving her the chance to free herself. But she surprised him by placing her hands against his chest, and, instead of pushing him away, slowly inched them around his neck until she felt her fingers touching his hair.

Beast Boy almost grinned as she accepted his kiss, but didn't want to interrupt the moment...he didn't have to. Raven was so lost that her magic lashed out, shattering the lights above them and blowing out the computer screens around the room, startling both of them.

She pushed away and gave a small shriek and phased through floor before he could stop her.

"Raven, wait!"

xXx

Raven's mind was in turmoil as she landed in her room, her emotions whirling around inside her like a maelstrom. _He just kissed me! And I kissed him back! _She half-sobbed as she tried to calm herself, _No, this can't happen! _She clutched at her head, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. So many things had now become so complicated with just the simple action of kissing him.

Never had she ever, for one single moment, thought that someone would be interested in her. She never thought of herself as pretty or remotely attractive, and tried to keep her emotions in check for fear of losing control of her powers. Now those emotions were cheering inside of her. Only Fear and Sadness seemed to side with Raven as she bit her lip and let Sadness have her. Sadness of what was to come. Fear of her father.

xXx

"How you feelin', Con?" Cyborg asked as Conner lay beneath the solar lights.

"Better," he sighed, "I'm not as sore as I was...where's - ?"

"Robin's got him down in the evidence room," Cyborg answered, patting his friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Think so?" Conner asked hopefully.

"Sure as hell do," Cyborg said, grinning, "How'd you like your first mission?"

Conner's face broke into a huge grin, "It was great! I didn't think it'd be so intense!"

Cyborg laughed, "With guys like Holocaust, you always get intense. Dude's got one serious problem."

"Yeah, no kidding," Conner grinned, looking at his cybernetic brother figure, "So what was that Starfire was saying about doing a date with Robin?"

"Oh, she finally asked him, huh," Cyborg laughed loudly, "Bout damned time! Girl's been tryin' for a whole year now!"

"But what's a date?" Conner asked, "And why's it so important? Robin didn't look happy about it."

"Oh, that's 'cause ol' Rob's scare of screwin' things up." Cyborg said, still laughing, "See, a date's something a people do with someone they like. And I don't mean as friends. There's like and then there's _like_, as in I like more than as a friend."

"Star likes Robin that way?" Conner asked confusedly, "I...don't think I get it."

"You will," Cyborg said, "Everyone does at some point in time."

"Did you?"

Cyborg sobered up and smiled at him, "I did. A long time ago."

xXx

"And you're sure about this?" Superman asked, his voice a little higher than usual, "He's really my - "

"For the tenth time, Clark, yes!" Robin snapped testily with Starfire nodding behind him, "Is it so hard to believe after all the information we showed you that Cyborg recovered? He's your son! Plain and simple!"

Superman was a little more than stunned, he was flummoxed. "Who's his mother, then?"

"We don't know," Robin sighed, "The data didn't mention the human parent. But he is half-human. And you can't deny the facial similarities. He looks almost exactly like you, Clark."

Would you please stop using my civilian name?" He asked, "I know Batman used it around you a lot, but you have another member of your team here, and - "

"I trust Star with my life," Robin said, much to Starfire's pleasure, "And you should be thanking her. She raised Conner for the last year until today when he fought for the first time."

Starfire sighed, "It has been nice caring for him," she said, looking at Superman, "But I suppose you must want to do the bonding with him now that you know who he is?"

Superman sighed, "I'm not sure I know how." He said, scrubbing his face, "I mean I could get used to the idea of being a father from the ground up, like starting out with a baby, but Conner's almost - "

"He's just a year old," Robin cut in, "His body is a sixteen-year-old, but his mind is just catching up with the rest of him. You don't know how much he's wanted to meet you once he found out who his dad was."

Starfire sniffled, "He also fears that you will reject him because he was not born to you like a normal child."

"I'm not cruel," Superman said, "I'd never reject someone like that."

"You seem to be trying," Starfire said, "For the past half hour, Robin has explained multiple times that Conner is indeed your son, yet you do not wish to formally meet and acknowledge him as such."

"I - " He close his mouth, realizing the girl was right, "You're pretty smart for someone your age." He smiled warmly at her, and Starfire flushed with pride as Superman rose, "Alright, I'll meet with him. And I insist that you all come to my home in Smallville. My parents wanted to invite you over so they could meet Conner, and so did Lois."

Robin snickered, "Beast Boy'll like that, country sides seem really good for someone like him."

Beast Boy, meanwhile, was pacing the hall outside Raven's room like a caged tiger, wondering if he should risk knocking or leave. Sighing, he stepped up to the door and knocked, "Raven?" Something clattered in her room, "Raven, it's me. Come on, open the door."

"Go away, Beast Boy," came the muffled reply, her voice sounding rough.

"You've been crying," Beast Boy sighed, "Raven, listen, I'm so sorry about what happened. I couldn't control myself!"

"I said go away!" Raven shouted, and the frame of her door lit up as her magic flared.

"Not until you talk to me!" Beast Boy shouted, "I may not have been control, but that doesn't mean I don't care!"

Beast Boy pounded on the door, but Raven remained quiet, not trusting herself to speak. Beast boy growled and turned his back against the door, sliding to the floor. He leaned his head back against it, sighing, "You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen?"

Inside her room, Raven was in a similar position against her door, her face buried in her knees, only perking up when she heard him talking. "Liar." She said, hugging her knees.

"It's the truth," Beast Boy grinned, "I'd never talked to a girl before, because of how I look...but you made me want to try."

Raven didn't answer. She was sure that he was lying.

"I won't stop," she heard him say, and her head snapped up to look at the door. "I don't care what I have to do. I'll make you see that I mean everything I said."

"Beast Boy..."

She heard him laugh, "Wanna know my real name?"

Raven blinked, "I thought you - "

"Guess what it is," he said jokingly.

That threw her, "Uh, what - "

"That's not it," he laughed.

"That wasn't a guess!" She shouted.

"There's the Raven I know," he laughed, and she heard him getting to his feet, "I'll give you a hint. I'm a cat."

Raven raised her eyebrow, "How is that a hint?"

"Figure it out," he said.

And then he was gone. She couldn't sense him there anymore. Raven stood shakily and opened her door. The hallway was deserted. She stepped out of her room, sighing. "That idiot...how am I supposed to guess?"

xXx

Conner was sitting at the kitchen table, shifting nervously as he and Superman sat across from each other, an awkward silence between them. In the living room sat Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, waiting patiently.

"So..." Conner started, "I fought my first battle today..."

Superman smiled, "Yes. I saw that. It's what brought me here."

Conner smiled shakily, "Do you...do you think I did good?"

Superman nodded, "You did better than I did the first time I came to Metropolis. All I did was save a plane from crashing." He smiled as Conner beamed, "When I fought the first super villain, I was as clumsy as I could be."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Sure was," he laughed, "I got knocked through a skyscraper."

"W-well," Conner said, sheepishly, "I did get pushed through a building."

"Don't sell yourself short, Conner," Superman said, "You've been trained well, and this fight proved just how well. There barely any casualties, and little damage to the city. For a first time, this was very well done."

"Thank you...uh, Dad."

Superman's smile faltered fraction and the other Titans held their breathes. Sighing, Superman said, "It'll take a while to get used to that...but I would be proud if you took the name Kent as your family name." Conner perked up and nearly flew, "My parents want to meet you, as well as Lois."

"Can I?" Conner asked.

"Of course," Superman said, "They invited the Titans to Sunday dinner."

xXx

Holocaust rubbed his wrists as the cuffs fell off, "It's about time, Man. What took you so long?"

"My apologies," said a shadowy figure, "I was simply waiting for the opportune moment to liberate you." He said, "Tell me, what did you think of these Teen Titans?"

Holocaust shrugged, "They're goo, I'll give them that. That Superboy's gonna be the biggest problem. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was fightin' the real deal." He rubbed his jaw, feeling the ache from those punches.

"I see, and the others?"

"Could be trouble," Holocaust said, "That Robin kid is a good leader, and they followed his orders perfectly. He's the head of the snake."

"And to kill a snake," his companion chuckled darkly, "You must cut off the head."

* * *

_**Give you one guess who Holocaust was talking to.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have to admit that one of my reviewers was right, the New 52 does differ greatly from the original Teen Titans. We'll see where it goes, though. and you guessed right everyone. Slade/Deathstroke will be a normal occurence as in the cartoon.**_

_**4: The Kents**_

* * *

"Dude," Cyborg whispered to Robin, "Do those two seem a little weird to you?"

Robin turned around in his seat, looking back at Raven and Beast Boy, both of whom were quieter than usual...especially Beast Boy. Raven was gazing at the wall of the JL Javelin Superman had borrowed from the Watchtower to fly them to Smallville, while Beast Boy had his arms crossed, looking everywhere but her.

"Now that you mention it," Robin nodded, "They haven't spoken to each other in a while, now. Think something happened?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Not sure. BB did ask me if I could help him reign a few of his animal instincts in, but then I don't know that much about Beast Boy's physiology yet. I need to look over that file I found in the lab last year."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Why would he want to do that?"

"Wouldn't say," Cyborg said, "He wasn't too happy about what ever it was." He looked at Robin, "You know, he told me and Rae something about smelling some kinda pheromones comin' off you and Star. And he was sayin' it was drivin' him crazy or something."

"You're kidding," Robin said, looking at Cyborg in wonder, "You're _not_ kidding...oh, boy. What's he smelling?"

Cyborg grinned, "He said you two were puttin' out the love bug for each other."

Robin paled. Behind him, Starfire was napping peacefully, which he was thankful for because she would have been asking all sorts of questions. He then looked back at Beast Boy. If what Cyborg was saying was true, then Robin had a fairly good idea what the problem was with Beast Boy's senses.

"This is bad," Robin groaned, palming himself in the face.

"Could be," Cyborg smirked, "Then again, it could be a good thing, couldn't it?"

"How do you figure?" Robin asked, "If it messes with the team's dynamics -"

"Would it be so bad if those two opened up a little more?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms, "Ever since that snafu with that old guy we found in that warehouse basement, Beast Boy's barely cracked a joke a week for the last year. And don' get me started on Raven. Girl's gotta get some kinda light in her life before it goes down hill."

Robin looked back at Raven, who seemed to be dozing off in her seat, "Come on, she's just getting used to being on the team." Robin stretched, "She's got the right idea though," he yawned, "Wake me when we get there."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head as Robin dozed off, "Man you are one care free guy, you know that, Rob?"

Meanwhile Conner was bouncing with excitement next to Superman, who was smiling slightly at the boy's energy, _Like a kid a Christmas...I just hope the birthday goes over well, being his first and all. _

"Do you think they'll like me?" Conner asked, his tone growing worried, "Grandma and Grandpa, that is?"

Superman chuckled, "You seem hard not to like, Conner. Besides, they're the ones that suggested this. Since Lois and I got engaged last year, they've been bugging both of us for grandchildren."

Conner became nervous, "I bet they weren't expecting me, huh?"

"Hmph, wait until you meet Kara," Superman grinned, "She'll be ecstatic."

"Who?"

"That's Supergirl," Superman clarified, "She's off planet right now visiting family on New Krypton."

"So I have more family?" Conner asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up, "Can I meet them?!"

"Slow down there, Son," Superman laughed, "Let's meet the people that raised me first, then we can talk about taking trips to other planets."

As Conner grinned at his father, Starfire had been listening to them as she napped, and felt a little left out, something that didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg, "You feelin' alright there, Star?"

"I am fine," she said, her eyes coming open, "I am feeling the anxious, that is all. Conner will want to do the bonding with Friend Superman, and will most certainly leave the Titans."

Cyborg groaned, "Aw, don't go thinkin' like that, Star. Conner's one of us, has been for the last year, right? So he finally gets to spend some time with his dad, and family. Don't mean he's gonna abandon us."

Starfire sighed, "But suppose he does?"

"Then he'll be back," Cyborg grinned, "I came back, didn't I?"

Starfire smiled, "You did, but only when we needed you most. You and Friend Robin fought very badly that time," she said, referring to an argument they had gotten into when both had gotten in each other's way while fighting Cinderblock.

"Yeah, but we got over it," Cyborg grinned, jerking his thumb at the snoozing boy wonder, "And ol' Rob here always comes through when it really counts. Speakin' of that, when you two gonna do that date you wanted?"

The red-haired alien blushed happily, "He said we could see the movie when we returned to Jump City. I cannot wait!"

xXx

_Raven was sure that she was having a dream. She was looking up at two people swing from a trapeze, no net below them, a crowd of people cheering as the man caught the woman's wrists, and swung to the next set. The next moment, as she felt herself smiling, was nothing like she expected. The cable holding the rung in place came loose, and the man and woman plummeted down_

_"MOM! DAD!"_

_Her dream changed. She was swinging along the roof tops of a slightly familiar city. Ahead of her was a dark figure, his cape billowing out behind him as he swung along the allies._

_"We need to hurry!" _

_"I know," she yelled out, "What the hell made you think he was ready for a solo run?!"_

_"You know how he is!" The figure in front yelled, "Just shut up and move! We don't have much time!"_

_They swung down onto the street, and started running through an area full of warehouses. "Which one?!"_

_"Number six," the figure growled out, sprinting around a corner. She was just rounding the corner herself when the explosion hit. She was thrown off her feet and onto her back as the dark figure landed beside her. She turned to look at him, and Batman was already on his feet sprinting into the flames. _

_"Jason!" He roared, "Where are you!"_

Raven snapped awake just as she heard a mad laughter ringing out over her, gasping for breath and startling Beast Boy. "Raven?!"

"What...what in Azar was that?!" She gasped out.

Beast Boy unbuckled his seat belt and went to her with worry on his face, "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a pretty bad dream."

Raven shook her head, trying to clear the images from her mind, "It...it was horrible." She looked up at the changeling, "Was anyone else asleep?"

Beast Boy jerked his thumb toward the front, "Just Robin. He woke up just a little bit after you did." She looked toward the front of the Javelin and saw that Robin looked like he'd been sweating. Starfire was by his side soothing him.

"I see," Raven sighed, looking back to him, "Beast Boy, I think I saw some of Robin's past."

The boy's eyes widened, "Rae, that's - "

"I know, and I didn't mean to, but whatever triggered that dream, it got caught in my own wave length," she said, rubbing her shoulders, "I had no control over it."

Beast Boy sighed, "You gonna tell 'im?"

"It's not my place to bring it up," Raven said nervously.

"That depends," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch, "How bad was it?"

"Bad," she said, calming down from his touch, "I saw three deaths. Two of them were his parents, I think, and the other one...was a friend. I saw Batman there."

"Then it's something that needs to be brought up," Beast Boy said, "He hasn't been with Bats for a while, so you know that this is something big." Raven nodded, blushing because his hand was still on his shoulder. Beast Boy's nose began to twitch. "Uh, Raven, you might wanna calm down."

"I am calm," Raven said, raising her eyebrow at him.

Beast Boy grinned, "No, you're not." He said in a whisper, making her shiver, "See? Your heart's beating like a little bird's wing. I can smell the nervousness coming from you. I'm a predator, too, Rae, remember?"

Raven reached up and lifted her hood over her face, "I really don't want to talk about that right now...not after what I just saw."

"Suit yourself," he said, returning to his seat, sounding smug, "But I've got time. We live together, after all."

Raven grumbled, "I should have thrown him out the window."

"I heard that."

Raven smirked, "I know."

Superman, meanwhile, was cursing his hearing at the moment, _Lord, give me strength to stand all these teenagers. _He thought, before typing in a message to the watch tower.

Conner, of course, kept his mouth shut, knowing Raven and Robin's tempers.

xXx

The Javelin touched down in the Kent's massive corn fields behind the house, and well out of sight. Each Titan, save for Cyborg, had packed civilian clothing for the trip. Robin, however, refused to remove his mask, causing Superman to tease him about old habits. Raven was another story, dressing herself, of course, in black, from her hoodie to her her jeans.

For Beast Boy, he simply changed into a lizard and kept himself Starfire's pocket until they reached the house. Which had a surprise waiting for a certain boy wonder...

"What the hell?!" Robin yelped when he recognized the figure sitting in the Kent's living room.

"Whoa!" Cyborg yelled, "What the hell is Bruce Wayne doin' here?"

"Paying a visit to an old friend," Bruce said as Clark entered the house, "I got your message." He said, shaking the Kryptonian's hand, "What did you want to see me about?"

"You called him?" Robin asked angrily.

"I did," Clark said, "You two need to talk."

"About what?" Bruce asked, "He left on his own, Clark."

The rest of the Titans were trying to follow the conversation, but all of them were leading up to one thing. "Um, Dude,?" Beast Boy asked, shifting back to human, "You're not, like, Batman, right?"

Bruce stared at the green boy, "You're surprised? Clark's a reporter, and he's Superman." He jerked his thumb at the man.

"Pretty good point there," Cyborg muttered, then shook his head, "But what are you doin' here? I thought you and Rob were through?"

"Why don't you ask Raven?" Clark asked, "Seems while Robin was having a nightmare, she tapped into it while she was napping, and saw everything he did."

Robin went pale, turning to his teammate. Raven looked uncomfortable, "I didn't mean to do it, Robin. I'm empathic, remember? Emotions call out to me like a beacon."

"What did you see?" Robin ground out.

"Two people falling from a trapeze," she said, and Robin winced.

"Anything else?" Bruce asked.

Raven nodded, "Who's Jason?"

This time both Bruce, and Robin stiffened, the latter biting his lip, "He is...was the Robin that came after me."

"Was?" Starfire asked, coming forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Robin said, "The Joker killed him."

"It was after that incident that you left," Bruce put in, "You know it was more my fault than your's, don't you?"

Robin shrugged, "We all made mistakes. I left because I needed time to get over it, not because I blamed you."

"And you are still not over it?" Starfire asked.

"Not entirely," Robin said, "There are still those fleeting moments that I want to hunt that psycho down, and make him answer for what he did to Jason."

"I'm glad you didn't," Bruce said, "Not many people have the will to resist that sort of temptation."

"You did," Robin pointed out, "More times than I can count."

"We all have," Cyborg stepped in, "You think I didn't wanna rip my dad to pieces after I found out what he'd done with me?"

"Or what happened to me?" Beast Boy said, clenching his fists, "Those memories are still fresh for me. And seeing the man that did it made it even worse. It took everything I had not to rip his throat out!"

Robin smirked at him, "After seeing Raven hold you back like that, I believe it." Beast Boy grinned, "But what I wanna know is why you're here without a mask on?!" Robin laughed, "Clark and the Kents, I can understand, but showing your face to my team?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, "I have a plan to take down every member of the Justice League, and you think I can't handle a bunch of - "

"Clark?" A woman called, "Are they here?!"

"Yes, Ma, they're here," Clark yelled as Conner peaked around the door frame.

Suddenly Conner found himself smiling as an elderly woman came from the kitchen, apron in hand, with a warm, welcoming smile on her face. "Oh, my goodness," the woman smiled, stepping up to Conner to cup his face between her hands, "You look just like Clark did at your age!"

"Th-thank you, Ma'am," Conner said nervously, blushing.

"Oh, just call me 'ma'," she laughed, "You're family, after all."

This had Conner smiling, "O-okay, Ma."

"Martha, is that them?" John yelled from the kitchen.

Martha just rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course it is, John. Now get in here and meet our grandson! Lois, you, too!"

"Just let me finish setting the table!" Lois called cheerfully as John walked into the living room, grinning as he spotted the Kryptonian half-blood.

"Well, look at you." He said, clapping the boy on the shoulder, "Spittin' image of your dad!"

"Pa," Clark moaned in embarrassment, "Take it easy on the kid."

John just laughed, "If he's half as strong as you were at this age, then I don't need to take anything easy!"

xXx

"Man oh man, BB, you don't know what y'all missin'!" Cyborg grinned, "This roast is somethin' else!"

"Dude," Beast Boy grimaced, "I may turn into predators, but I only eat greens and tofu!"

Cyborg gagged, "Man, do not even mention that nasty stuff!" He growled, "Last time you got me to eat any, I felt funny the rest of the day!"

"That's because you eat too much meat!" Beast Boy growled back, and the rest of the Titans, and present company, groaned as the two started up.

Martha was smiling indulgently at the two, "Are they always so lively?"

"More so than this," Robin sighed, "Sorry about them. They...have issues about what each other eat."

"No such thing as too much meat, ya little grass stain!" Cyborg yelled.

"A little green might knock all that rust off your behind!" Beast Boy snapped. The rest of the team paled. Cyborg turned red as steam started rising out of his head.

"Rusty?" He said, "_Rusty_!"

"Guys..." Raven said, trying to calm them, but there was nothing to be done about that.

"Now ya done gone too far ya little Elf!"

"Elf?! Do I look like an elf to you, ya bucket head?!"

"Pointy-eared little runt!"

"Chrome dome!"

"Green-blooded hobgoblin!"

"Tin Man wanna-be!"

"Guys?" Raven tried again.

"Flea brain!"

"Rust bucket!"

"GUYS!" Raven finally yelled.

"What?" Both teens yelled, and suddenly realized their mistake as Raven's eyes turned white.

"Aw, now Raven..." Cyborg started sweating.

"Don't do anything rash!" Beast Boy squeaked, trying to hide under the table.

Raven was planning on doing just that, that is until Lois reached out and touched her arm. "Raven, it's alright, boys fight all the time about stupid things."

Martha chuckled, "She's right, Dear, Clark and John argued about some of the silliest things when he was younger."

"And he and Bruce still do," Lois laughed.

"Do not," Clark said in his own defense.

"Well," Bruce said, smiling, "There was that thing about dealing with Kara."

"Don't start that again," Clark said, "I still think you were out of line when you called in the Amazons."

"It worked, didn't it?" Bruce smiled, "And no one could have guessed that Darkside would take an interest in her!"

Lois grinned at the grey-skinned teen, "See?"

John was laughing away at the whole scene between the two boys and men. "Well, Conner, I'd say it's about time you found out what a birthday is mostly about." He smiled. "Ma and I didn't know what to get you for a gift, so I hope her homemade chocolate cake is good enough!"

xXx

The Titans spent the night at the Kent farmhouse that evening, much to Conner's delight. Each one got their own room, which made Raven's day. Sharing a room with Starfire once had been enough in the early days. As she laid down in her bed, she could feel happiness radiating from her teammates. Conner especially. Starfire had always been a blinding star of the emotion, but seeing Conner so happy had made her into a proverbial super nova.

Robin was just his usual self, thank Azar, even Beast Boy seemed normal for once. Neither of the Kents had questioned him about his skin, or his...condition, which she found strangely comforting. She noticed that the green boy had always been shy around strangers, but he had been his perfectly happy self during the evening.

Lois had been kind to her as well. The woman seemed to be in tune with her stoic attitude, and knew just when and how to put her at ease when she was feeling restless...like now.

Sighing, she got sat up and levitated off the bed, too nervous to sleep. She was used to hearing th sound of the city across the waters of Jump City, but here, out in the country, there was nothing but quiet. The wind whispering through the fields, the sounds of crickets singing, and the occasional car passing along the road.

It was a rare thing for her not to be able to sleep...rare, but annoying.

She floated toward the window and easily phased through, drifting down into the yard. Or so was her intention, until she looked up. Sheer delight bubbled up within her as she took in the night sky. In the cities, one could never see the sky for what it really was because of all the lights in the night, but when you were well away from them...

"Beautiful," the girl sighed, flying higher. Each star seemed to dance to it own little beat, a dance that called her away from the ground.

Soon, she was well above the clouds, having not noticed how high she was going until she felt her clothes become damp as she passed through the clouds. She didn't care. She was too...happy...oh...

She quickly reined herself in. No emotions. Nothing could get out. Instead, she kept admiring the stars before beginning to drift back through the clouds.

Suddenly she felt a presence approaching her...fast!

A dark figure whistled past her. Large and streamline, an areal predator of that she was sure. She her the thud of massive wings as the creature wheeled about for another pass. She flitted out of its path, but didn't feel threatened by the animal. It felt as if it was...playing with her?

She looked down after the beast as it leveled out and flew back to her in an almost lazy fashion. A small smile graced her lips as she saw it. "Beast Boy," she said to the pterosaur as it dropped its jaw in a cheeky smile.

* * *

_**If you haven't noticed yet, this is mainly a BBxRae fic, though I do intend to put other pairings in, they will be the main. Until the next chapter, peace out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, here we go again, folks. This chapter has it all, action, drama, and suspense! Get ready to see Beast Boy go wild!**_

_**5: Message**_

* * *

Beast Boy continued to grin at her with his elongated jaw, then, to Raven's surprise, he began to shift. His wings stayed, moving to his back, while the rest of him returned to his normal self.

Raven's eyes widened, "How did you - ?"

"Powers," he smirked, "But...this is the first time I did something like this." He flexed his wings, dropping a little in altitude before rising back up to her level, "Kinda cool, huh?"

Raven shook her head, "The more I think about your powers, Beast Boy, the more dangerous they seem. Aren't you afraid of taking this too far with the experimenting?"

Beast boy shrugged, and crossed his arms, "What's the point of being afraid of something that you have to live with?" He saw Raven flinch, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Raven drifted lower, "I'm going back to bed."

Beast Boy flew after her slowly, "Come on, Rae, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"The last time I spoke with you about anything, you attacked me." She huffed, not looking at him.

Beast Boy, if it were light enough, could be seen blushing, "I did warn you about that."

"No, you tried to avoid telling me that Robin and Starfire were driving you up the wall with their teenage hormones!" Raven rounded on him, "And then you had to go and take them out on me!" She floated back to him, "Do you know my powers are run by my emotions? Thanks to you, I'm a mess!"

Beast Boy grinned, "I can see that." He said, "You don't usually go on a rant like this."

"I keep all my emotions in check for a good reason," Raven said, trying to rein herself in, "If I can't control them, I can't control my powers."

"And you think that being in a relationship is dangerous?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded. "So you're not even going to try?"

"I can't," she muttered.

Beast Boy flew closer to her, "You could, if you weren't so afraid of your powers." Raven flinched, "That's what I thought. You scold me about my powers when I use them in strange ways, when you're really afraid of what you can do...how much of your powers have you actually used.?"

"Not even half," she said, too quickly to avoid any suspicions, "Look, the point of all this is I can't give you what you want."

"Want has nothing to do with it," Beast Boy snapped, "If I just wanted to get rid of this...this frustration I have with my hormones, I'd go find a some horny cheerleader or something!"

"That's not me!" Raven shouted back, her anger flaring.

"That's my point!" Beast Boy yelled, "All those times I played jokes on you, hoping to get at least even a smirk out of you, maybe even a laugh! That's what I want. You!"

"I can't give you that," Raven almost screamed, bolts of black magic shooting over her body, "Look at this! Even the slightest bit of emotion and I lose it! I can't love, I can't risk feeling anything for anyone! I'm not even human!"

"Yes you are," Beast Boy growled, "I can smell it on you. Just because your powers aren't from a human, doesn't mean you're not one. It's in your blood." He then gestured to himself, "And look at me! Do I look like a human anymore? I can't even sense my human self in this body anymore."

"You're the most human person I've ever met," Raven said, her anger fading, "How can you even say that about yourself?"

He shrugged, "As easy as you can. Raven, look at me, I'm green and have pointed ears, claws, and fangs. You look normal, I don't." He said, drifting closer still until he was in arms reach of her, "I don't feel human, Rae. All these instincts inside me don't belong to humans. Even now, when we're far away from Robin and Star, I can sense them." Raven's eyes widened at that. For her to sense someone, she had to focus, especially when they were at a distance. For Beast Boy to do that without having to focus...

"Your powers are getting stronger," she breathed out, looking him in the eyes, "Beast Boy...what's happening to you?"

"I don't know," he smiled, "But it scares me. Some days I feel the urge to hunt so badly that it almost drives me crazy...then there's you."

Raven blushed, "D-don't start that again!"

"I can't help it," he kept smiling, reaching out for her. "You may not believe me, yet, but you mean everything to me." She flinched away from him, "Rae?"

She pulled her hood over her face, "I'm sorry." Before he could say or do anything, she opened a portal behind her and drifted through.

"Dammit," Beast Boy swore before shifting into a falcon and speeding back toward Jump City.

xXx

Raven stumbled back into her room nearly falling to the bed. She was completely exhausted. This was the second time she'd felt like this, her whole world in turmoil because of one person. _Why? Why does he do this to me? _She asked herself.

_Because he loves you. _One of her voices answered back. She hadn't expected one to answer.

_I wasn't talking to you. _She snapped, _Leave me alone before I lock you up! _

_You know that's not going to happen. _The voice seemed to smile, _I'm not like the other emotions you keep in check. I'm strong. _

_But you belong to me, and you will obey, or face the consequences! _

_You could do that, _answered a new voice, _If there was only one of us._

_But there are three,_ said a third, sultry voice said, _I am Lust, my dear, and no one can control me.__  
_

_I am Love, _said the first voice, sounding softer, and kinder, _Also uncontrollable. When we two come together - _

_Hope, _said the second voice, so gentle that Raven felt the warm radiating from her, _is born. I am Hope, the one thing that no being, man, beast or demon can live without. _

_Father is coming in little over a year, _Raven said to the three, _How can I have hope? _

_As easily as Beast Boy can go on living the way he does, _Hope said to her, _He has every right to hate what he is, but he freely accepts his appearance as a sacrifice of his parents to save his life. He has hope of finding others that could accept him as he is. As you have._

_But I don't - _

_Please, don't lie to yourself anymore than you have. _Lust said, _Lust comes from the desire to be with another in more friendly ways. That kiss in the medical bay woke me up with a vengeance, Darling. _

_And I was born the moment he revealed how much you meant to him. _Love said, _Only moments ago, I didn't exist in you psyche, but here I am._

_And thanks to them, I was able to reveal myself, _Hope said, _You see, every creature needs hope to continue living...including our father. His hope is that you open the gate, and no one is able to seal him away again...ever._

_No one can fight him, _Raven argued, _Nothing short of a god could come close. _

_Then there is hope, _Hope smiled, her face appearing in Raven's mind. She looked like an older version of herself, her hair flowing well past her shoulders. _Many beings on Earth have powers akin to gods. Doctor Fate is among them. If he helps you, perhaps - _

_I won't involve anyone else! _Raven screamed, banishing them from her thoughts, "I can't involve anyone else." She sniffled, hot tears running down her cheeks.

xXx

As a falcon, it had taken him four hours to make it home, with daylight just creeping over the horizon. Spending the entire night flying, Beast Boy was naturally tired, and stumbled into the tower from the roof entrance.

Even after flying for so long, his thoughts turned to Raven. Her tortured expression as she'd left him alone. Her heart beat had told him everything he needed to know at the moment. She was frightened, a smell he knew very well. But it wasn't because of her powers, or him. That much he knew. She was afraid of something else.

He nearly blundered into a wall as he thought, deciding he'd have to think about after some rest. The halls of the tower were quiet, offering him peace after the evening. All his nocturnal instincts berating him for not sleeping as the sun rose, and more so from his other instincts that commanded him to rise with the sun. He was running on empty.

Senses dulled by his exhaustion, he failed to notice something...he hadn't turned off the alarm when he entered the building. Warning signals began going of in his mind, chasing the fog of sleep away as one thing became clear; he wasn't alone.

Every sense he had was on end. He quickly shifted into the smallest, fiercest predator he knew of. Utah Raptors were the largest of their species, sporting large nostrils that were almost as good as the Tyrannosaurus Rex. His eyes were now sharper than any falcons or bird of prey. He could almost taste the scent of the intruder inside the tower.

_Prey_.

Beast Boy stalked down the hall, following the scent, a low grumble in his chest as he delighted in the hunt. His jaw dropped in a reptilian smile as he caught on to the intruder's path. The scent reminded him of a viper; he could smell poison on the intruder. From the scent, it was female. His tail thrashed against the walls in glee.

She was close.

His powerful hind legs carried him down the hall toward the stairwell, then he spiraled down. His excitement grew as he drew nearer to his prey, wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs into her.

He rounded another set of stairs, and burst through the door for that level.

The living room. Open. A field of battle. Perfect for an ambush. As a raptor, he was home.

That was when the attack came. She dropped down from above as his head cleared the hall. He roared as she landed on his neck, sinking her nails into his hide, too think for her to penetrate. He wheeled around like a mad bull as he snapped at her. She grabbed a hold on his jaws, holding them shut, and flipped off of him, taking him with her.

Beast Boy rolled back to his feet and screamed as only a raptor could, and lunged at her. She ducked under his jaws and kicked up, slamming a heeled boot into his throat. His throat clenched shut from the kick, staggering back. The girl grinned at him. He was wary of her now. She wore emerald-green clothes, and had wild black hair. As he had thought, her nails were long, and coated green, the poison he had smelled.

She was a predator, like him, something to be respected...and killed for trespassing into his territory!

Primal rage boiled through him as he lashed out again, his tail spinning as he did, sweeping under her to knock the woman off balance. She jumped and spun around, delivering a powerful kick to his jaw yet again.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, the grin still plastered on her face, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here since I heard you and the Titans were going out of town with Superman, but I thought one of you would put up more of a fight!"

He snarled at her.

"Oh?" She giggled, "Did Cheshire make the little boy angry?" She asked tauntingly.

_That does it, _he thought before shifting back to normal. "You wanna fight? You got it!" He lashed out with his fists. Cheshire grinned as she stepped into the fight, dodging him without effort. She was underestimating him. That was good.

Beast Boy's build was small, wiry. Apart from his morphing powers, he was strong, despite his looks. Cheshire slashed at him with her claws, only for him to duck down and sweep at her legs. His burst of speed was unexpected, and she went down on her back. She flipped back to her feet, face contorted with anger, and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

_She's as good as Robin! _He gasped, staggering and holding his stomach. Smiling, he figured she'd have the same weakness as the team leader. _Time to fight dirty! _He lept at her and tackled her to the ground. Startled by the tactic, she went down flailing beneath him. Beast Boy let loose and wailed on her with everything he had, punching her face with blow after blow until she kicked him off of her. He rolled back to his feet as she staggered up.

Cheshire was seething by now, then saw the changeling jump.

"CROTCH!"

"What - Omph!" She suddenly came face to crotch with Beast Boy as he wrapped his legs around her, spinning around and throwing her to the floor once again. She was ready, this time, and caught herself on her hands, spinning in whirl of her legs, and caught him in the back with her heel.

Beast Boy was sent careening into the wall so hard that he left an imprint. Growling, he pulled himself out and grabbed a bar stool from the counter, throwing it at her head.

She knocked it away just as he careened into her with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. She caught his leg and slashed at him with her nails. A searing pain raced up his thigh when she cut him. He staggered back, limping.

"The hell..."

"Don't worry," she grinned, "it only paralyzes you. If I'd wanted to kill you, I could have done so already."

Beast Boy glared at her as his body began to go numb, "Why didn't you?"

"One; because my boss wants you alive," she said, holding up a finger, soon joined by another, "Two; I was having too much fun trashing your sorry little ass."

He grinned, "I was trashing your's until you scratched me."

"Three," she growled, pulling a sword from her belt, "I get to do this!" She stalked toward him, the blade in front of her. Beast Boy could do little as his body started failing. His healing abilities weren't kicking in fast enough to counter the poison. She reached out and shoved him against the wall. His head banged against the wall, making him see stars for a moment. "I'm sending a message to the Titans," she said, sauntering up to him in an almost seductive manner, "This city belongs to Deathstroke. You and your little friends need to get out, and stay away."

"Yeah," he grinned, growing nervous, "Or what?"

"This," she reached out and grasped both of his wrists above his head, and stabbed the sword through.

"Argh!"

"And this," she said, pulling a dagger from her hip, before slicing open his shirt, "Oh, too bad, Beasty Boy, you're not half bad in the looks...for a _toad_." He growled, then roared as she drove the dagger through his ribs.

Chesire stepped back, "If you live long enough, send my regards to the team."

Beast Boy coughed, spitting up blood as he tried to breathe.

She smiled and sauntered over to the elevator, looking back at him, "It really is too bad." She said ruefully, "It was fun fighting you. Tata for now, Titan." And then she was gone.

Beast Boy struggled to move, but his hands were pinned tightly to the wall, and he could already feel the dizziness of blood loss setting in as his chest bled out from the dagger.

"C-communicator...set voice message...two, z-zero, nine,...f-four!"

His communicator beeped inside his pocket, letting him know it was ready for recording. "Set recipient, com-three, nine, six...Raven Roth..."

xXx

"He's not back yet?" Raven asked when she came down for breakfast, finding an empty seat where Beast Boy was supposed to sit. Cyborg and Conner were sitting patiently waiting for the rest of the team while Conner played with the camera Clark had given him for his birthday. Robin was sitting in the living room with Bruce, chatting away over things in Gotham with Starfire sitting beside him.

She could sense Clark out in the yard with John, probably helping him with chores around the farm.

Cyborg looked up at her question. "You mean Green Bean? He ain't still asleep?"

She shook her head, "No...he left last night."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her, "This got anything to do with his hormones?" She nodded. "Damn, Rae, this is bad. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No!" Raven said quickly, "We argued about...something stupid and he left last night while I came back here!"

Cyborg hummed in thought for a minute, "Yo, Rob, you get anything from BB last night?"

"No," Robin called, "Haven't heard anything. What's wrong?"

"He done left back for the tower," Cyborg got up from his chair, "Better see if the little grass stain's alright."

"Why'd he leave?" Conner asked, still fiddling with his camera. "It's fun being out here!"

"Like I said," Raven said, crossing her arms, "We fought about something."

"Like when you threw him through the walls?" Conner asked.

"Yes," she blushed, remembering that incident, "Like that."

Cyborg was checking his communications system, but frowned, "He sent a message out, but...it's on your com, Rae."

"Mine?" She reached for her belt, retrieving the device. "Why me?"

"Dunno," Conner smiled, "Maybe he's apologizing?" He said as Starfire floating into the room.

"Friend Raven, a glorious good morning to you!"

"Hush, Star, not now," she hissed as she pressed play. Robin arrived with Bruce in tow just as the message started playing.

_"Raven..." _Raven jolted. His voice sounded so weak! "_Listen...I probably don't *cough* have much time...First of all, I need...to tell you*hack* that someone's trying...to control the city...have Bruce give...you all the info on *cough* a person called ...Deathstroke." _

"What was that?" Bruce asked, "Did he say Deathstroke?!"

"Shh!" Raven hissed again. She'd grown paler as Beast Boy's voice seemed to be getting weaker.

Starfire hovered close to her, noticing that her shoulders began shaking. "Raven?"

"_He...sent someone called Cheshire to trash the tower..." _Beast Boy continued, "_She's just as good as Robin!" _His voice dissolved int wracking coughs.

"Dammit, what'd she do to him?!" Cyborg growled, clenching his metal hands in frustration. Conner's eyes had gone red with heat as his brother-figure spoke.

_"Okay...that's all I need to say...about this new guy...Raven, I'm so sorry." _Raven felt her chest tighten, "_I wish I could have...made you see...*sigh*...I'm done...bzzt..." _The transmission cut off then, with Raven clutching the communicator to her chest.

She felt Starfire draw her into her arms. She took the comforting gesture as the red-head patted her hair.

"We need to borrow the Javelin!" Robin snapped, "There's no time to lose!"

"I'm coming with you!" Bruce growled, "Deathstroke is from the League of Assassins. He's nothing to take lightly!"

"Then we better hurry up," Conner said, punching his fist in to his hand, making a loud smack that rattled the windows. "Bro didn't sound good at all!"

"Whoever this Deathstroke bastard is," Cyborg snapped, "He just opened up a world o' pain!"

* * *

_**Deathstroke sends a message to the Titans. What will they do when they return? Five teens against three villains far above their abilities to take on alone. With the aid of Batman, will the team reach their fallen friend in time?**_

_**Keep reading to find out!**_

_**AN: Story has been renamed Ascension **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, as someone told me in a PM, BB's pretty much screwed at the moment, but so is Cheshire when the rest of the team get their hands on her!**_

**_6: Deathstroke_**

* * *

Raven was the first to leave the Javelin when they landed on top of the tower. She phased right through the hull and down through the ceiling. The halls of the tower were as quiet as a tomb. She could still sense Beast Boy's presence, he was alive, but he was fading...fast.

She blurred through the hall, phasing through wall after wall until she hit the living area.

"Oh..." The room and kitchen were trashed. Furniture and cookware were strewn all over, destroyed or damaged from a fight. Against the North wall... "_Beast_ _Boy_!" Came her cry as the others rushed in. Robin and Starfire were the first to see Raven rushing over to their teammate. His hands were crossed above his head and pinned at the wrists by a razor-edged katana, the blood dripping down onto his face. The front of his shirt was sliced open, making way for another blade that was stabbed into his right side through his ribs.

Raven, stoic girl they had all come to know, was crying as she cupped his face in her hands, not knowing what to do at this point. Cyborg came in then, Conner right behind him, and, seeing the state of things, immediately fell into medical mode.

"Robin, go get the ward ready, Star, find as much AB- blood as you can!" He barked out the orders, "Conner, help me get him down!"

"R-right," stammered the young Kryptonian, moving toward Raven.

Cyborg leaned down to her, "Raven, come on, we need to move him now. There might still be a chance his healing abilities'll kick in when we take those things out!"

"H-he's s cold," Raven said.

Cyborg sighed, "Conner, take Raven."

"Okay," Conner nodded, stepping around him, and gently taking her by the shoulders, "C'mon, Sis, let Cy take care of him."

Unable to resist his strength, Raven let go of the pale green boy as Cyborg went to work. Beast Boy uttered a weak groan as Cyborg took the blades out, the one in his ribs being the first, and catching him when he slipped the sword from his wrists.

He opened his eyes a crack, looking up at his friend, "C-Cy?"

Cyborg grinned, "Easy, BB, we got'cha."

"Mes...sage?"

"Yeah, man, we got the message," he said, still grinning as he picked the changeling up, "And we gonna mess this Deathstroke guy up for doin' this to ya. Ain't nobody gonna mess with us and get away with it."

Beast Boy nodded weakly. "R-Rae?"

"Right here," Raven said, floating to where he could see her, a small, frightened smile on her lips, "I'm sorry, too. Beast Boy."

xXx

"How is he?" Batman asked some hours later. Beast Boy was hooked in to the tower's life support unit not two hours ago, but now Cyborg was taking the machine away from him.

"Pretty damned good for someone that was on death's door step when we got here," the young man said, "He's healing himself, now, so there's no need for any of this."

Batman, though he didn't show it, was surprised, "He heals that fast?" Wounds like that would have put most people in their grave, or, in his case, put him in his bed for at least a week...or until he managed to slip past Alfred.

"About four times the rate of a normal human," Cyborg said, stepping over his computer, "A little while ago, I was lookin' over his files we took from that lab we found Conner in." He sat down and started typing, bring up a window label _Menagerie_, "Check this out." Batman was already at his shoulder reading over the file.

"This is impressive," he muttered, "I only know one man with this sort of chemical genius, and he's locked up in Arkham."

"Yeah, but this was only after the virus that nearly killed BB took hold of him," Cyborg went on, "See this is a two pronged deal. On one side you got the Logans' experiments in using animal DNA to try and cure things like cancer and other terminal diseases. The other is purely evolutionary. Whatever this guy had planned, it involved a shot in the dark...meaning whether BB lived or died after the bite was pure luck."

"You're right," Batman said, "When the virus bonded with the DNA splicing sequence, no one could have predicted the outcome...or how strong he would be..."

Cyborg swiveled around, "That's not the interesting bit," he said, "this is." He turned back around and started typing again, "This is something BB had me working on to try and control his hormones. To do that, I needed a sample of his DNA to make up a drug that would work without interfering with his abilities or his motor skills." Another window popped up, showing a strand of DNA, "This is what I found after I examined it."

Batman was more surprised than he had been earlier, "This is - "

"And incomplete strand," Cyborg finished, "Meaning BB's still changing. The virus is still in there working its magic!"

Batman nodded, stroking his chin, "Can you figure out what's happening?"

"Not entirely," Cyborg groaned, "But what I do know is he's able to replicate himself on a microscopic level, and shift each of those replicates into a creature of his choice. I saw him change into a swarm of insects once, and I saw him get scorched by Holocaust only a few seconds later," He looked up at the Dark Knight, "He healed in seconds from something that would have killed even you, Bats."

"So what we're looking at is most likely the strongest metahuman in existence," he muttered, then smiled, "At least he's on the right side."

"Yeah, but it's like I said, whatever the Sakutia is doing to him, it's not done yet." Cyborg said, growing worried, "What we're really looking at might end up killing him," he brought the DNA strand back up, "His DNA isn't changing the way it's supposed to for something that's evolving, more like its waiting for something to be added in...like the virus and serum still in his system are...incomplete."

"And if he doesn't get it?" Batman asked.

"Dunno," he said, sighing as he leaned back in his chair, "He might stay as he is now, but then again...his DNA is unstable..."

Batman placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's best not to dwell on such things right now, Victor. We need to track down Deathstroke."

Cyborg smiled, "No one's called me 'Victor' in a long time...thanks, Bruce."

xXx

Robin, or rather, Dick Grayson, stood in his room, for the first time in so long without his mask. His old Robin uniform lay on his bed, the mask lying on top. Across the room where he stared stood a new uniform. It had been a long time since he'd designed it. More than a year. Only now did he actually need it.

The mask was similar to his old one, except for the sharper edges. The rest was a red and black two piece adorned with belts that would go around the waist and thighs for his weaponry. A harness wrapped around the chest in an X-pattern with a yellow R in the center that attached to a set of rocket powered wings that served as the cape.

There was a knock at his door, "Friend Robin?" It was Starfire.

"I'm changing, Star," Dick said, baring her from entering, "Something wrong?"

"No, I merely wished to tell you that friend Beast Boy is doing well," she said from her side of the door, "Friend Batman also believes he knows where the Deathstroke may be hiding."

Dick perked up at this, "And?"

"May I come in?" She asked.

"I don't have my clothes on, Star," he grumbled, reaching for his new uniform's pants, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"That...does not bother me," she said in a small voice, "Your mask is also gone?"

"Star - "

"I wish to see your face, Robin," Starfire said, sighing, "When we do the dating, I do not want such a barrier."

"If you want to see my face, then you should check some of the magazines in Ops," he growled, "Dick Grayson is the talk of the town."

Starfire was quiet for a moment, "I see...you believe that I want to be the girlfriend of the a wealthy heir...that is not true."

Robin sighed as he donned his armored tunic, "We can discuss that later, Star, and no, I don't think that. I'm just not used to people seeing me without my mask anymore. I only ever take it off when I have to."

"Even around the ones that do the trusting of you?"

"Star...sometimes I don't even trust myself..." he said, thinking back to a time when anger and vengeance had clouded his eyes. Seeing Two-face laughing at his parents death. His actions in trying to get to him. And how he'd been standing there, ready to bring judgement to a murderer...and couldn't.

The door slid open, and Dick stiffened, his back turned to the door.

"Robin," Starfire's soft voice drifted to his ears. She took in his new attire. The clothing he now wore showed her just how well-toned his body had become in his time under the tutelage of Batman. For most Tamaraneans, their powers and physic were gifted to them at birth. Earthlings, she knew, had to work to get their bodies in such a pleasing shape.

She noted that his old costume was laying on the bed, "Why the sudden change?"

Dick shrugged before reaching for the harness, "Robin's been a good vision for a ten-year-old, but I'm sixteen, now, so I thought it was time for an upgrade." He reached for the mask, before turning to her, his face still fully exposed. Starfire lifted her hands to her lips as a small gasp escaped her. "I'm Red Robin, now."

As he raised the mask to place around his eyes, Starfire floated toward him to stop his hands, lowering them as she gazed into the icy-blue orbs that were his eyes. "No matter what, you shall always be the same, kind boy I met last year, and freed me when he did not have to." She smiled timidly, "This was the person..." she shook her head, her smile widening, "That is the man I have come to have these feelings for."

Dick felt heat flooding his face, and wanted nothing more than to replace his mask, "Star...I know...sort of...how you feel, but I think you might need to learn a few more things about Earth."

"You are right," Starfire nodded, "Many things do not make sense to me yet on your world, mostly the feeling of love you seem to live on." She sighed, "This word, love, is not a word one could translate on Tamaran. Rotha, weakness, is not allowed, and this love is full of such things."

"I know it is," Dick said, smiling crookedly, "It's every man and woman's greatest goal, and it's one of our greatest fears." He sighed, "It makes us do stupid things, things that put others in danger, or get them killed."

Starfire regarded him shyly, "Then you fear this happening to us?"

"I do," he nodded, blushing, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not calling you weak, far from it. I just...I'd worry."

"Because you would feel weak?" Dick nodded, and Starfire smiled, taking the mask from his hands, and raising it to his face, "You should not feel as such. I am strong enough for both of us. Should you waver, I shall help you back to the path." Her hands caressed his face as she released the mask. Dick, now Red Robin, took hold of her right hand and held it against his face.

"Star, do you know the meaning of a kiss on this planet, yet?" He asked.

"It is a type of affection shown by using one's lips," she said, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Exactly," Red Robin smiled, using the hold he had on her hand to pull her against him. The Tamaranian barely had time to grasp what was happening before his lips came into contact with hers in the briefest of pecks, yet she felt it lasted a lifetime.

When he released her, he was once again wearing that crooked smile of his while Starfire was absolutely beaming.

"Ready to kick Deathstroke's ass?" He grinned.

"After I do the kicking of Cheshire's ass," she smiled back.

Robin burst out laughing, "That's my girl!"

xXx

"Raven's going to be sorry she missed this," Robin said, gazing down at the abandoned factory district, "If anyone would want a little payback, it's her." Beside him, Batman stood like a black monolith.

"Someone needed to stay behind in case Beast Boy woke up," he said, "And right now, that's where she's most useful. Her powers are unstable with her emotions the way they are."

"Agreed," Starfire said, hovering above them.

"What I wanna know is how we do this," Cyborg asked, taking in the district, "There's twenty buildings here, and we don't know just how many people this guy's got working for him. Cheshire could be just one of his lap-dogs."

"Deathstroke's one of a kind when it comes to assassins," Batman said, "He likes to taunt people, talk down to them. In terms of strength, he's just as strong as Cyborg. He has advanced healing abilities, allowing him to heal most injuries that don't kill you right away, and he's one of the best marksmen I've ever seen, including myself."

"Bullet's can't hurt me," Conner said, growling, his eyes already flaming.

"A frontal attack may be just what we need," Batman agreed, "He's prepared for most attacks, but something like this so soon after the attack on the tower..."

"He won't be expecting it," Red Robin grinned, "So we just blast our way in?"

"Sounds like fun," Cyborg said, his arm shifting to his cannon, "My new White Noise cannon is gonna be a blast."

"Let's go, Superboy!" Red Robin yelled, and lept off the building, spreading out his new wings. Conner was right behind him, grinning madly.

The two teens flew silently over the old factories, choosing their targets before Robin dropped the first rounds of plastic from his belt. Conner's eye flared to life as his heat vision burst forth.

Two buildings went up in flames.

Cyborg grinned, "Looks like a war zone."

"It won't be long until we get his attention," Batman said, "Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Starfire took off as Batman and Cyborg jumped from the building.

Conner was working on his second building when the attack came. A red beam of energy shot from directly beneath him, striking him squarely in the chest. He immediately felt weak, and fell from his flight.

"STAR!" Robin yelled, "GET CONNER!"

The Tamaranian shot down after him, catching him just before he hit the ground. "W-what was that?" Conner gasped once they were on the ground, "I can't use my powers!"

Robin flew down beside them, skidding to a halt in his haste, "That looked like a laser! Conner, are you alright?!"

"Hell no," Conner grumbled.

"That," came a smooth, cold voice, "Was a laser designed to emulate solar radiation from a red sun." The voice had Robin immediately on edge, batarangs laced in his fingers, primed for throwing. The man standing in front of them didn't seem to care. He was tall, and heavily built. Two swords adorned his back while his face was covered by a black and orange mask. "Greetings, Titans. I assume you've seen my calling card?"

"If you mean our friend you nearly killed, then yes," Robin snapped, "You're going down, Deathstroke!" He hurled his weapons, the blades spinning dangerously toward their target.

"Ravager," Deathstroke muttered, sounding bored.

Suddenly there was a clang of metal meeting metal, and the batarangs were knocked away. The second individual was dressed much like Deathstroke, only sporting a cowl that covered his hair and eyes.

"Allow me to introduce my son," Deathstroke said, chuckling, "He's taken the name, Ravager. Suits him, don't you think?"

"Both of you will be going to jail," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows, "No matter what names you carry."

Deathstroke narrowed the one eye he kept visible, "Well, there's a face I haven't seen in a long time."

Cyborg stepped out from behind him, his cannon armed, "You don't get yo' hands up, we gonna be the last things you see!"

"Are you now?" Deathstroke seemed to smile, "That remains to be seen." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Two more figures appeared out of the shadows. One they knew. Holocaust lumbered toward them with a mad smile across his face as flames danced across his skin.

The next one was female, and Starfire's eyes glowed dangerously. "You are the Cheshire?"

The girl smiled and licked at her nails, "I am." She purred, "I'm guessing widdle Beasty Boy survived to talk about our little session?"

Without warning, the Tamaranean shot forward, releasing Conner as the boy lumbered to his feet, his eyes set on Ravager.

Starfire bowled into Cheshire at full speed, , the latter flipping backwards and landing lithely on her feet. Starfire didn't give her a moments rest as she continued her assault with her Starbolts Cheshire grinned behind her mask. "What _fun_!" She squealed as she danced around the bolts of energy.

"Cy, take Holocaust," Robin yelled, "Conner, you take Ravager if you can. Batman and I will take Deathstroke!"

"He's mine," Conner rumbled, rotating his shoulders, "Dad may depend on his powers, but you taught me better than that." He glared at the smiling Ravager, "Come get some!"

Cyborg blasted Holocaust with his modified weapon, the sound deafening to any with sensitive ears, sending the pyrokinetic flying. "Booyah, bitch! That's fo' BB!" He shouted as Robin took to the air.

Batman was already moving toward his target. Deathstroke hadn't moved, seeming to watch the fights as they broke out until Batman was right on top of him. He blocked his first roundhouse kick, only to be blinded as Batman's cape acted as a momentary shield for him, and Robin came flying toward him, his feet lowered in drop kick, slamming into his chest.

Red Robin flipped end over end as he came to landing beside his mentor. "Nice," Batman smirked.

"Thanks," Robin smirked back, "Just like old time, huh?"

"Ya little robo-brat!" Holocaust roared at Cyborg as the latter was sent hurtling back from where he'd been pounding on the latter's face. Holocaust now stood a bloody mess from the beating.

Cheshire, on the other hand, was not doing so well. Starfire had her on the run. The Tamaranean kept well out of her reached as she let blast after blast fly from her fists.

Conner was having a harder time, though he was strong even without his powers, he now sported various cuts on his chest, arms and legs from Ravager's swords, while the young assassin was bruised and bloodied from Conner's blows.

Deathstroke picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his chest in amusement,"That hurt." He said, and reached for his swords.

"Just like old times," echoed Batman.

* * *

_**Now this is going to be fun ;) Next time we get some bloody action!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**First of all, I need to say that this story will be broken up into three parts (Same story, different arcs as we go along), leading up to the end. As you can see, we're starting out with the Slade arc for now, as in Cartoon Cannon. Now, to answer a question of one of my reviewers, yes, there will be lemons in the story, but later, of course. In the meantime, let's see Deathstroke and the Titans in action!**_

_**7: Round One**_

* * *

Raven sat next to Beast Boy's bed in the hospital wing watching the heart monitor as he breathed slowly in his sleep. In her hands was small, well-worn book she'd been reading in the time she'd been with him. A small blush was on her cheeks as she scanned the pages. One of her small guilty pleasures were steamy romance novels.

Of course she kept them to herself. Whether or not she like such books was none of her teammates business.

Thinking of her teammates, though, at the moment, made her feel guilty. She wanted to go out and find the one that had injured Beast Boy, and -

She felt her inner anger begin to boil, and quickly quelled the fire. She sighed, setting the book down on the end table, "This is getting out of hand." Ever since returning to the tower, her emotions had been running wild. The evening before, when she conversed with her new emotions of Love, Lust and Hope hadn't helped.

Then Beast Boy's message had come to her communicator. She felt horrible. Not only did she blame herself for Beast Boy's return to the tower, but how things had ended between them.

She looked over at him, his face peaceful while he slept, a smile creeping up her lips from the goofy look on his face. How could anyone want to hurt him, she wondered, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. Her hand stilled when he groaned, shifting against her hand. Only then did she pull back, realizing what she was doing.

_Oh, Darling, _she heard Lust laugh lightly, _You have so much to learn from me. _

_Oh no, _Raven groaned, _Go away! _

_Don't go blaming me, I'm not the one feeling up my boy-toy, now, am I?_

_N-neither am I! _Raven blushed, _And he's not my boy-toy! Whatever that is! _

_Hoohoo, so you say, _Lust chuckled, _But I know better than that. Admit it, Raven, you want him if only to find out what it's like. _

Raven's blush deepened.

_Lust, don't tease the poor dear, _Love butted in, and Raven could almost see her shaking her finger at the other emotion. _You know as well as I do she has no experience in this field._

_That's problem, Deary, she's fifteen, and still no boyfriend. _Lust huffed, _And here's this lovely hunk of male flesh just waiting to be taken, hell he's throwing himself at her!_

_That is not how it works, Lust! _Love said, giving Raven the beginnings of a headache, _Love needs time, Dear, we can't just let you have your way. It'll hurt them both in the end!_

_Oh, but they'll soooo enjoy it!_

_Enough! _Raven snapped at both of them, _I do not feel that way about him!_

_Perhaps not now, Dear, _Love seemed to smile, something that made a warm feeling blossom in Raven's chest, _But whether it be Beast Boy or another, love will come into your life at one point in time...and he certainly does love you._

_And he definitely wants you, _Lust put in, a hint of laughter in her voice, _Oh, that kiss in this very same room! So wild, so passionate!_

_Lust, just shut up! _Raven snapped again, _I don't want him like that!_

_Then why did you feel so shattered when you saw him this morning? _She felt Lust grin. Raven stiffened. _That's what I thought. _

_Didn't I tell you not to tease her? She's been through quite enough as it is! _Love protested.

Raven, by now, had a splitting headache, and she quickly pushed the two emotions out of her thoughts as they started arguing, their voices fading as she closed all her doors. With that trauma over, she felt tired beyond belief. Without thinking about it, she laid her down on the side of Beast Boy's bed, falling instantly asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy's body was in overdrive. The knife wounds were closing fast, almost completely gone. The blood he'd lost during the night was being replaced thanks to the proteins in the IV drip.

His eyes opened slowly to the dimmed lights of the hospital wing. He sat up, groaning when felt felt a wave of dizziness hit him, and clutched at his head. Looking toward the window, he saw that the day had gone by without him even noticing.

"Must have been really out of it," he muttered, flexing his wrists, feeling they were back up to strength. A soft mumble from his side alerted him to another presence. Looking down, he was surprised to see Raven snoozing away at his side. Surprised...but happy. He reached out and moved a small tendril of hair from her face, smiling when she mumbled in her sleep again.

Then his stomach grumbled and ruined the moment for him.

He sighed and carefully rolled off the bed, pulling the needle from his arm. His pants were sitting on a chair next to the bed, repaired and washed, thankfully. He then left Raven to sleep while he went off in search of food.

Coming into the kitchen, he smiled as it had been cleaned up.

He ended up fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and plopping himself down on at the counter.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as he was about to take a bite.

"Kitchen," he called out, chomping down on his sandwich before she phased through the wall.

At first glance, Raven looked angry as she glared at him, but then the empathic girl, completely out of her character, rushed in and hugged him tightly. Beast Boy sputtered and staggered to his feet, "R-Raven!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, yeah, for what?" Beast Boy asked.

"For making you leave," Raven said, "For the attack...for everything!"

"H-hey, that wasn't your fault!" Beast Boy said, patting her back soothingly, "Besides, I gave as good as I got...sorta..." She pulled back and looked at him, and he sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "Okay, so I got my ass kicked for a while, pissed her off, and got sucker punched with a poison!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Raven laughed, actually laughed at the look on his face. So disappointed, and embarrassed by his fight. The green changeling didn't missed, how could he? She was right up against him, her entire frame shaking with mirth, and her lovely face buried in his chest. Not the best place for her to be at the moment. His animal mutated genes were still overhauling his system. Which meant his instincts were also going berserk.

"Rae," his voice was a little strained, "I know you're happy and all, but...maybe you should step back?" She looked up at him, and he grinned, "Instincts, remember?"

"Oh," she slipped out of his arms, "Uh, listen, about that - "

"Where is everyone?" Beast Boy interrupted, panic setting in, "don't tell me they went after Deathstroke?!"

"What else would they do?" Raven asked, relieved that he was changing the subject, "Robin was furious, and so was Cyborg after they finished patching you up...I was...I was useless." She sighed, hugging herself, "I couldn't even muster the strength to heal you."

"Doesn't matter," Beast Boy brushed past her, heading for the TV, "Maybe they have something on the News."

"You're not thinking of going after them," Raven said, floating after him, "You won't be any help to them right now!"

Beast Boy smirked as he hopped over the back of the couch, snatching up the remote, "Show's how much you know. I'm back to full throttle!" He switched the TV on, going immediately to the News channel.

The station opened up to a war zone. We_ bring you live to the Western Jump City factory district where our local Superhero team, plus the mysterious Batman, are locked in combat with the recently escaped metahuman criminal, Holocaust, as well as three other felons. _The reporter said, showing off scenes of an area on fire, _Whatever caused this battle to ensue, neither side is pulling any punches, as seen here as Starfire blazes a trail of destruction in attempts to subdue a young woman that looks to be highly trained in martial arts. _

"Cheshire," Beast Boy growled as the two girls flashed across the screen, delivering a powerful punch to the Tamaranean girl's face. Surprisingly, Starfire went down, coming back up with a wild look in her eyes that threatened violence.

_We also see our newest hero, Superboy, fighting hand to hand with another highly trained individual, using none of his powers to fight him. We suspect he's been weakened in some way by the combatant, as he seems to be fighting on even ground with the young Kryptonian. _

"That's impossible," Raven muttered, "He's stronger than all of us except maybe, Starfire."

"These guys weren't playing around, Rae," Beast Boy winced as he watched a newly uniformed Robin careen into the Kryptonian. "Dammit, this is bad!" He rose, "Come on, we need to get down there!"

As he turned to leave, a tendril of black magic wrapped around his waist and hauled back down. "You're not going anywhere! If this is anything like the last time, she or one of the others may kill you!" Raven snapped, her hands on her hips, "You really think you stand a chance against Cheshire, Holocaust, _and_ Deathstroke? You're out of your mind!"

Beast Boy grumbled, straining against her magic, "If I didn't know any better," he grumbled, "I'd say you actually cared!" He changed into a hummingbird and flitted away toward the door.

"I do care, dammit!" She shouted, lashing out and capturing him in a black bubble, "You're not going!"

He shifted back, and glared at her, "Of all the times to care about me, you pick the time when our team is in danger!"

"They can handle it," Raven snapped, and the TV split with a crack right down the middle.

Beast Boy looked at her, ignoring the damage, "All that anger and frustration...you could do a lot of good if you channeled it at the right person."

Raven felt her resolve waver, "Listen to me, Beast Boy, I can't let you go, not after what happened last time. We barely managed to get back here in time to save you, and you wanna go after the same person the did that to you, plus her boss?!"

"We're heroes," Beast Boy said, "We could die any day, anytime, it just depends on whether or not the other guy gets lucky!"

Raven dropped her magic, releasing him to stand in front of her. He stepped toward her, making her flinch as he reached for her. "Don't - "

"I can't ignore this," Beast Boy said, shaking his head, "The Titans are the best thing that's happened to me since I got my powers. They're my family...you're my family. If it was you out there, I'd be tearing through the city and anyone that got in my way!"

Raven's cheeks blossomed.

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" He asked.

"No!" she said quickly, the blush fading, "Azar, no! You're strong, Beast Boy, but you were still no match for the one person...I don't want to see you like that again."

This time, he didn't hesitate. He reached out and brought her back into his arms, where he'd been wanting her for so long. She didn't resist. Her powers were subdued for the moment, at least. He smiled as sh nestled her face against his chest again, inhaling her scent, unique to her except for the faint smell of lavender from her hair. His heart rate skyrocketed at her closeness, every instinct willing him to take her.

But the human side of him kept them at bay...for now.

"I was alone, then," he said against her hair, "She was better than me, and beat me because I didn't have back up. You gonna tell me I have to do this alone?"

She shook her head, "Never again."

He smiled, "Think you can get us there in one port?"

"I can try," she wrapped her arms around him, "But...you know this doesn't change anything, right?"

"Hey," he smirked down at her, "you're just makin' it more fun for the predator in me."

A small smile pulled at her lips, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose."

xXx

Batman and the remaining Titans stood beaten battered and exhausted. Deathstroke, Ravager, and Cheshire, could almost say the same. The two younger assassins had gotten the worst end of the fight, Ravager's mask being torn from the right side of his face, and one of his swords being broken.

Cheshire was worse off because of who her opponent had been. Her mask was shattered long ago, and her nails had been broken off against the Tamaranean's skin. Both younger assassins sported various injuries, all of which were bleeding.

Behind Deathstroke, Holocaust lay motionless, his chest smoking from a blast of Cyborg's cannon.

"I must admit," Deathstroke said, "You've put up more of a fight than I thought you would, even with the aid of the fabled Batman."

Robin spat out a glob of blood, "Ready to give it up?"

"Not quite yet," Deathstroke said, his eye narrowing.

Batman stepped forward, "Good." He glanced behind them, "Cyborg, now!"

Cyborg roared and launched another blast from his cannon directly from behind them, the Titans jumping clear as the beam shot past them. Ravanger stepped in and reflected the beam off his broken sword, or attempted to do so as Superboy ran in and delivered a devastating right cross that sent the teen flying. Cheshire lept at the Kryptonian with her nails out.

Robin's grappling hook wrapped around her outstretched arms and the former boy wonder hauled her down right into Starfire's flight path, letting the red-head drive both her fists into her stomach. Cheshire groaned and slumped to the ground.

Starfire grinned down at her, a hint of malice in her face, "Rotha." She then set her eyes on the lead assassin. "_You_ are next."

"Come try me then," he beckoned her. Rage boiled in the girls blood as she gave out a scream that rivaled a cougars, and sprang at him. Batman latched on to her and hauled her back. Starfire glared at the masked man, "Why do you stop me?!"

"Because that's what he wants," Batman said, giving the girl a cold look as she set her feet back on the ground, "You claim to be a warrior race, but see nothing but an angry child. Deathstroke is a killer, it's his business."

"Tamaraneans are fighters," she argued, "I am no weakling!"

"You fight like one," Deathstroke taunted her.

Starfire growled, her eyes glowing brightly. Batman kept his hand on her shoulder, "Don't play his game. That's just what he wants." He looked up at Deathstroke, "Why don't you have that other apprentice of your's come out?"

Starfire looked a little shocked, "Other?"

"Hmm," Deathstroke sighed, "You're even better than I realized...then again, I was planning on beating a few insolent children, not contending with one of the founding Justice League members." He looked up to the roof tops, "You may come down, now, Dearest. No sniping for you tonight."

The four Titans watched as a lithe figure dropped down to the ground, a rifle over her shoulder. Like Ravager, she was dressed similarly to Deathstroke, save for an orange skirt around her waist. She smiled over at them, "Oh, too bad. I had a dead shot on the alien."

Deathstroke chuckled, "Allow me to introduce my other child, Rose. What she lacks in physical combat she more than makes up for in marksmanship."

Rose gave a short bow.

Batman leaned against Starfire's ear, "_That_ could have meant a bullet through your skull, Star. Think before you act. In combat, lock all emotions away, and focus on keeping those around you alive."

"Sound advice," Deathstroke agreed, "But I prefer to focus on killing all those around me."

"Why did you leave the boy alive then?" Batman asked, standing to full height. "If you wanted to send these heroes a message, then a body would have worked far better than a beaten teammate."

Deathstroke smiled, though one couldn't tell from the mask, "For this very reason. The Tamaran girl just demonstrated how weak this team is." Starfire flinched, "Letting her anger lead her into an attack...nearly costing her her life. And how long, I wonder, would the boy wonder there have lasted once she was gone?"

Red Robin clenched his fists as he stood behind his mentor and teammate, his eyes moving to her smaller frame. The idea of what that sniper could have done...

"And then there's the dear little Kryptonian _half-breed_," he continued, drawing Conner's glare, "He's close to both of them, and most likely would have attacked as blindly as the Tamaran. Without his powers, he would have been an easy kill."

"An' me?" Cyborg asked, his armor clicking as his cannon recharged.

Rose smirked at him, "A good ol' electric shock, and you would have been fried for good." Cyborg growled at her, but she continued, "I wonder what it's like not being able to feel anything? No pain...no _pleasure_? Poor, poor Cyborg."

"Keep talkin', bitch," Cyborg growled, his mechanical eye gleaming red, "I'll make you feel _something_."

"I think there's been enough talk," Deathstroke said, "You're beginning to bore me with all this stalling while your little team gets their breath back."

Batman smirked, and Robin raised an eyebrow at him. Even never smirked unless he had a plan...

Suddenly, the dark knight rushed forward, leaping into the air above Deathstroke. Rose took aim with her rifle.

"Beast Boy, now!" Batman roared.

"Beast Boy?" Deathstroke questioned.

That was when the snake erupted out of the alley ways. Rose turned in time to see the gaping maw of the titan boa coming at her. The jaws of the snake crashed down on her rifle, wrenching it from her grip. By then the coils of the prehistoric snake had surrounded her. Fifty feet of raw muscle proceeded to trap her in a death grip.

Deathstroke was stunned by the beast's sudden appearance, taking his eyes off Batman just long enough for him to slam into him, both crashing to the ground, the former rolling to his feet, his swords raised.

Batman smirked, "Pull out of the city, and leave the Titans alone. Take your team with you. Rose stay's until you're gone. I'm sure she can break out on her own."

"Don't do it," Rose gasped, squirming in the coils of the boa, "Kill him!"

The boa bared it's fangs at her, row after row of dripping knife-sized teeth as he hissed for her to stay quiet. Deathstroke looked from Batman to the snake, his eyes on his daughter as her face began to turn blue.

"Holocaust," Deathstroke said.

"No deal," said a new voice, Deathstroke turned around to find a black clawed heading his way. Batman shot forward, crashing his right fist into his jaw, his mask cracking. Raven's magic then closed around him as she descended. "Now you can go to prison together."

"F-father!" Rose gasped as Beast Boy tightened his coils around her until she went limp. Then he shifted back to normal.

"Lousy parent," he muttered as he picked the unconscious girl up.

Cyborg grinned, "Yo, BB!" He ran toward him, "Man is it good to see you!" He smacked him on the shoulder. Beast Boy yelped.

"Easy, Cy!"

"_FRIENDS_!" Starfire squealed.

"Oh, no," Raven muttered as the red blur came at her.

Robin smiled and walked up to Beast Boy, "You're feeling better?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Better than she is," he jerked his thumb over at Raven, who was suffering from one of Starfire's hugs, "Like the new duds, though."

"Thanks, B," Robin said, "Really, thanks a lot. He had us on the rope for a while."

"No he didn't," Batman said, and Robin looked over at him. Batman was leaning over Deathstroke's prone figure, having not moved since he was downed, "This _isn't_ the real one."

"You're kidding!" Robin rushed over. Batman knelt down to inspect the body, sparks flying up from the gash he had made against his jaw, "It's a robot?"

"A highly advanced one at that," Batman said, "It's probably a reprogrammed Amzo. He used it to gauge your abilities."

Robin looked at the figures of Cheshire, Holocaust, Ravager and Rose, "So they were expendable? Just so he could see what we could do?"

Batman shook his head, "If I know Deathstroke, they won't be behind bars for long."

xXx

Hours later, Red Robin and his team stood on the roof of Titan's Tower as Batman prepared to leave. Batman regarded the team with mixed feelings. On one hand, they had promise, on the other hand...

"You should all be proud of this last battle," he said, drawing their attention, "But do not let it go to your heads. You're all still a far cry from the team you could be...you're _rookies_."

"Ouch," Beast Boy muttered.

"It's the truth," Batman said in his direction, "Tonight was only the beginning. People like you and I attract attention, and not always the right kind. Deathstroke won't stop until he's broken you...or until you break him."

"We don't kill," Robin muttered.

"Agreed," Batman said, nodding to his adopted son, "But you have to know that going easy on people like him won't work. Petty thugs and idiots looking to make a name for themselves are easy, but he's a trained killer...he does that for a living. One of your team was nearly killed, and another was nearly taken down because he did his research, and then one of them nearly got her head blown off because of her temper."

Starfire hung her head in shame.

"In the end, we won by sheer surprise," he looked at Beast Boy and Raven, "Thanks to the two he thought were out of commission." The two smiled, "But next time you won't be so lucky. I won't be there and Deathstroke won't ever pull any punches."

"What do you want us to do then?" Red Robin said, standing as tall as possible, "You trained me as well as you could, but I can only do what you taught me to do."

"Keep training," Batman said, "Hone your skills, focus your powers, upgrade your tech. Whatever it takes to stay ahead of the game." He looked at them all in turn, saving Robin for last, "And stay alive. You're all the future of the planets defenses. The reason people like Deathstroke and Holocaust will never have a real foot hold in this world is standing right in front of me."

Robin smiled, turning back to his team, "We can do that."

"Yes," Starfire smiled at him, floating close to him.

Batman smiled, "I'll keep tabs on you for a short time. If you need any help, just ask, and either me or Superman will come." He reached into his belt, pulling out a usb drive, "Cyborg, this is a file containing information on every known villain the league has gone against, as well as some plans and formulas Superman's been working on for the past few years. Some of them I know will come in handy."

Cyborg accepted the drive, "Thanks, man, I'll put it to good use."

Batman nodded, turning to Red Robin, "I don't want to have to bury another son."

"You will not have to do that," Starfire said, smiling, "I will do the watching over of him." She looped her arm through Robin's, drawing a small blush from him.

"That's all I'll ask," Batman said, "From all of you. Look out for each other.

"That's what family does," Conner smiled.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "And that's what we are!" He pulled Beast Boy, Raven and Conner into a ear hug.

"Quit it!" Raven snapped.

xXx

Elsewhere, a figure sat in front of a giant screen, watching a replay of the battle, "They performed better than I thought they would, even with the aid of Batman...I'll have to watch out for them."

* * *

_**And here's chapter seven! Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, I've kept this chapter waiting long enough. Master Grayson promised miss Starfire a date, and a date she shall have. Get ready for fluff, romance, and...well fluff -_-**_

_**8: Kory Anders**_

* * *

Raven, for once was slightly worried for her only female companion in the Titan Tower. Starfire, after a morning spent in her room, came out of her room in a slump. This was highly unusual for the usually bright, and chipper extraterrestrial.

Raven herself sat at the kitchen table, her book in hand, while she sipped a cup of her favorite herbal tea. Starfire slumped down next to her, sighing heavily.

For a time, Raven just sat in her chair, ignoring her teammate's depression, but a heavier sigh made the girl aware of her worsening mood. Starfire had her face buried in her arms, her eyes peaking over them. Raven sighed, "Alright, I'll bite. What's the matter, Star?"

"Robin has not said anything about the date I requested," Starfire said morosely, "We have not had many missions to go out on, so I had hoped he would pick a time."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "This is what's been on your mind?" She sighed, "Have you even asked him about it?"

"No," Starfire mumbled, "I did not want to do the pushing of issues."

"He's been busy lately," Raven said, turning a page in her book, "The files Batman gave us are full of information that could be useful to us. Plus there's the tech, and that formula that Superman concocted. Cyborg's really interested in that."

"Yes, but - "

"Starfire, listen, I'm not the best person to talk to when it comes to romantic things, but I do know that if you want something to happen then you have to start something." Raven said, sipping her tea. "Robin's like Batman. He takes work seriously, and really doesn't look for time to go out like Bruce Wayne has to do."

"But does not Bruce Wayne enjoy his time out?" Starfire asked, confused.

"I'm sure he does, but Robin really doesn't go that way anymore." Raven snapped her book shut, "How many times have you seen him relax? Have you seen him take off his mask?"

Starfire nodded as she sighed, "He is very pleasing to look at." She said, adopting a dreamy look on her face.

Raven smirked, "That's a start."

"What should I do, then?" Starfire asked, sighing, "Earth courtship customs are fairly new to me. From what I have seen, it is the boy that is supposed to do the courting and my job is to...do the playing of hard to get?"

"That's only if you want to play with him," Raven said, having read that in one of her books, "Some boys like chasing a girl that's hard to get attention from."

Starfire smiled at her, "Are you speaking of Beast Boy?"

"Wha - " Raven blushed nearly choking on her tea, "Where did that come from?!"

"Tamaranean senses of smell are very sharp," Starfire smiled, her cheeks tinting pink, "I have smelled his scent on you on more than one occasion."

"So?" Raven glared, "You think he and I have something going on?"

"What something do you mean?" Starfire cocked her head curiously.

"Ugh, listen, Star, we are not talking about me and Beast Boy, we're talking about you and Robin!" Raven groaned.

Smiling, Starfire nodded, "Then I should not do the playing hard to get?"

"Definitely not," Raven sighed, happy to change the subject.

"Then I shall confront Friend Robin about this!" Starfire said gleefully, floating away from the table, and leaving Raven to her tea.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Thank Azar that's over."

_If you say so, _Lust smirked. Raven groaned. Not again!

xXx

Robin, meanwhile, was in the evidence room, looking through file after file from Batman's drive.

"Slade Wilson," he sighed, looking over Deathstroke's page, "Weapons master, enhanced physical and mental abilities, regenerative healing abilities, martial arts expert, tactician...in short every good guy's nightmare..." he sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, "We really do need to step it up. This guy'll murder us if we don't..."

He removed his mask and tossed it on the desk, "Maybe a few new recruits...?"

Preoccupied as he was, he failed to notice the presence of another in the room until a pair of strong, slender arms snaked around his shoulders, and a familiar scent of strawberries reached his nose. He jolted when he felt her breath against his ear. "Richard."

"Dammit, Star," he swore, having let her get the drop on him, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Her heard her giggle, "I did not do the sneaking up on you," she smiled, her face appearing next to his, "I called your name and knocked, but you did not do the answering."

Robin sighed again, "Sorry 'bout that. I was...busy."

"I see," she said, seeing Deathstroke's image on the computer screen, "You are letting him worry you." He nodded. "Richard, do not think that you are weak because of this first encounter. He fooled us all and lured us into a trap."

"That's the problem, it shouldn't have happened." He said, still Robin, "I wasn't expecting anything like this outside Gotham City. But this is..."

"Were things really so different there?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You kidding?" Robin asked, looking back at her,"Things were insane! Two-face was the first maniac I faced, and that nearly drove me over the edge! Then there was that crazy Joker...God, Star, if he came to Jump City, I'd never let you out of the tower!"

"This Joker...he is worse than the Two-face?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, he pulled up the Joker's file, the man's maniacal grin plastered on his face. Starfire jumped, startled by his appearance. "He is..."

"A psychopath," Robin sighed, leaning back again, "So many times I wanted to end him...so many times I couldn't."

"Friend Batman could not?" She said, still staring at the Joker's face.

"It's not that he couldn't, Star, it's that he wouldn't," he said, "He wasn't always like that. Once he called himself the Red Hood, a crook, and Batman chased him to a factory building for chemicals, acid, I forget which, but that night changed everything. He fell into one of the vats. It did something to him that couldn't be fixed, as much as people tried."

"He became mad," she said, "This is the same man that took your brother from you?"

Smiling, Robin turned to her, "Jason was like a brother to me, hehe, first time Batman met him, he had the batmobile up on cinder blocks with the tires stacked against the wall! I was already leaning toward leaving back then, but I wanted to see if he had what it took to replace me when Bats brought him in. He was good, but he was more violent than I was. Dangerous. He lacked everything I had. No respect for Batman either, even though we both called him Father.

"Then he ran into the Joker. He was stealing drugs while I was out of town for a little while, attending one of Bruce's charity funds, and he thought he could handle him. He left Batman's side to go after him...I never saw him alive again." Robin said.

Starfire sighed, standing up to swivel his chair around so she could look at him, "You dwell on the past far too much for a leader." She said, reaching up to cup his face, "I see now that you truly have not been the Richard Grayson for some time. Perhaps it is time to let go for a little while?"

Robin sighed, "Let go? Star, the past is what keeps me going. If I let go of anything, I'd forget, and there are somethings that should never be forgotten."

"You are speaking of your parents," Starfire said, and Robin nodded, "I believe I know this feeling...I have not forgotten my parents either."

Robin smiled at her, "You never talk about your home. What's it like?"

"It is...very different from Earth," Starfire sighed, slipping onto his lap and leaning her head against his shoulder, "My people are very much the warriors. Thanagarians even fear our might. One Tamaran alone is strong enough to brutalize a squad of them."

"Sounds nasty," Robin laughed, "Remind me never to make you mad."

Starfire shook her head, "I could not bring myself to harm any of you...especially _you_, Richard."

He rolled his eyes, "Can't get over who I really am, can you? You haven't called me _Robin_ since you came in here."

Starfire smiled in turn, "But I like your name. It sounds..._k'reel_."

"What was that?" Robin asked, smirking at her use of her native language.

"It means a...tender feeling one feels here," she touched his chest. "It is pleasant, but can hurt you if you are taken from the one that makes you feel this way."

Still smiling, Robin placed his hands around her waist, "That sounds a lot like a word you once called a weakness." He said, looking down at her, "You sure you want that?"

Her eyes were on his lips, "I am becoming accustom to the ways of Earth, even feeling weak in the presence of a certain someone."

His hands made their way up her back, "You're still stronger than me."

Starfire blushed crimson as his fingers skimmed across her exposed back, "Sometimes I do not wish to feel strong...I wish to be...protected...held."

"I can do that," Robin smiled, his breathing becoming faster as his lips neared her's.

She smiled, her own breath coming out quicker, "I am most grateful." Finally, their lips met...and all hell broke loose. Starfire's hands clenched in his hair, her entire body electrocuted by the touch of his lips. Robin gasped against her mouth, his hands going to the back of her neck and hair, his tongue prodding against them for entry. Starfire shivered, having never felt such a thing, but parted her lips in curiosity.

He invaded her mouth immediately making her give a delighted little giggle at the ticklish feeling it gave her. Robin swiveled around to set her on his desk, nearly knocking the computer to the floor. Robin stood then, his hands exploring her body as she molded herself against him, dipping down to the exposed skin of her lower back. "OH!" Starfire moaned as he touched her, not knowing she was sensitive in such a place.

Robin looked down at her, "Star?"

Starfire, for lack of better words, was floored. It hadn't lasted that long, but the fact that she had kissed her year-long crush in such a way...well...

Robin grinned as her eyes fluttered, "Yoohoo, Earth to Star!"

"Hmm," the Tamaran sighed, her emerald eyes coming open lazily, "I believe the term is, _I am not at home right now_?" Robin laughed at that as Starfire sat up, smiling widely, "So this is what it means to actually kiss someone?" She leaned head against Robin's, "I am liking your customs more and more."

Robin nodded, pecking her lips once more, "Reminds me...we still have a date, don't we?"

"I thought you would never do the asking," she said cheekily.

Meanwhile, Raven had finished her book, and fourth cup of tea when Starfire literally came streaking into Ops, nothing but a red blur as she careened into her friend. Needless to say, Raven's book and cup went flying when she was tackled by her teammate, and lifted into the air by a very, very happy alien.

"Oh, Friend Raven, you gave glorious advice!" Starfire beamed at her, all the while Raven was trying, trying mind you, to escape.

"S-Star! Can't breathe here!"

"Oh!" Starfire gasped, "Forgive me, I sometimes forget my strength!" She set Raven back down, "But I have the most wondrous news! Robin and I doing the date tonight!"

Raven smoothed out her cloak, "Congratulations," she said sarcastically, picking her book up off the floor. "This was a signed copy..." she sighed upon seeing one of the pages ripped.

Starfire peered at the title, "_The Vampire and The Virgin_?"

Raven hid the book in her cloak, "Tell anyone, and I'll send you through one of my portals, one way trip!"

Starfire looked slightly confused, "Is it a book that you should not be reading?"

Raven, sporting the slightest of blushes, turned toward the hall, "We are not discussing it!"

"Wait!" Starfire flitted after her, "I do not know what to wear for the date!"

"You're asking me?!" Raven snapped.

"You are the only other female in the tower I can turn to," Starfire said, "Are not women on this planet supposed to help one another in situations such as...picking proper attire for a date?"

Raven sighed, "Star, I'm technically not from Earth either. Remember?"

"But you do know what I speak?" Starfire pressed, clasping her hands in front of her in a pleading gesture, "Please, Friend Raven? I wish to look pleasing to Robin tonight."

Raven sighed again, this time in defeat as she turned to her friend, "Do you have any dresses?"

xXx

Robin paced across Ops for what seemed like the thousandth time later that evening as he waited. He was dressed finely, his usual red attire gone for the evening, replaced by a black tuxedo, sporting a mantle around his shoulders. His mask was the biggest change. Starfire had requested that he leave the mask behind, but after wearing it for so long, he found it hard to leave it.

So he'd modified his own mask, removing the white see-through eye guards so that his eyes were visible. Smiling, he thought of the evening ahead of him. Tonight Dick Grayson was to make an appearance at a charity ball, as he used to do in Gotham. The smiled, however, was for the fact that he would have possibly the most beautiful girl in his galaxy on his arm.

But still, he was nervous.

"Man, Rob, calm down already," Cyborg sighed from the kitchen, "It's not like you ain't been wantin' this for the past year?"

"I can't help it," Robin sighed, still pacing, "It's my first time in the spotlight in a long time, and people are going to be wondering where the hell I've been. And then there's Star..."

"You lucky bastard," Cyborg agreed, nodding, ignoring Robin's glare, "Look, Dude, you got nothin' to worry about. She's gonna love the night life."

"Not what I'm worried about," he sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, "How many people in the world do you know that have such...amazing eyes?"

From his place on the couch, Beast Boy groaned, "That's the problem? You're worried she'll give away who she actually is?" Robin nodded again, "C'mon! You know she doesn't have an Earth name! She goes out as she is! Starfire from Tamaran, wherever that is..." He leaned back in his seat, "She's got it easier than I do. She's a hot babe, tan skin, hair as red as it gets, and she looks normal! I have green skin, anyone I go out with is gonna - "

"BB, knock it off," Cyborg said, "Robin's just worried Star'll get hurt."

"Sis won't get hurt, she's strong," Conner said from his end of the couch.

Beast Boy grunted, "What I mean is that people can be cruel when the see something different."

"B, don't be like that," Robin said, sighing sadly, "None of us think like - "

The door across the hall slid open, and Robin jumped. He turned around, his jaw dropping to the floor as he took in the girl...woman in front of him. Starfire wore a burgundy slip of a dress held up by a thin satin strap across her left shoulder. Looking lower than he intended, he noticed that the dress was slit up to her mid-thigh, showing off her slender, yet deceptively strong legs. Yes, her normal outfit was a little more revealing than this with her mini skirt, but seeing her like this...

Raven peeked out from behind her, "Well? Say something, Boy Blunder!"

Truth be told, all the boys were utterly speechless, including Conner who viewed Starfire as a sister/mother figure. Robin finally snapped out of it and closed his mouth on a dry swallow, "You, uh...wow, Star, you look great!"

"She'd better," Raven said, floating away from the girl and over to the couch, plopping down between Beast Boy and Conner, "We spent most of the day going through her closet! For someone that's still getting used to Earth customs, she's certainly got the shopping bit down. I nearly drown in an avalanche of clothes!"

Starfire blushed prettily, "I did warn you not to touch that particular box, Friend Raven."

Beast Boy laughed, "Undies or dresses?"

"Beast Boy!" Robin snapped.

"Both," Raven huffed.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire squeaked.

Cyborg, unable to take anymore, laughed and shoved Robin toward her, "Get goin', you two, don' wanna go missin' y'all's party!"

Starfire smiled as Robin stumbled over to her, but frowned once she saw his, though modified, mask. "I was hoping that we did not have to take this?"

Robin grinned sheepishly, "It's a masquerade ball," he explained, reaching into his pocket to produce a white replica of his mask, "You'll be wearing one as well."

Starfire took the mask with disdain, giving Robin a pleading look, "Must I?"

Robin smiled, "You don't understand. Tonight, I'm not Robin under my mask, I'm Dick Grayson Wayne, and you are...what name are you going to give anyway?"

"Starfire is my name," she said, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Uh...Star, what was your Tamaran name?" He asked.

"It is pronounced Koriand'r," she said, still confused. Robin was a bit surprised. It sounded like an Earth name, but it just needed a little adjusting.

"That...could actually work," Robin said, leaving Starfire still confused, "How would you like a name from Earth?"

"That would be...pleasing, I believe." She said, a small smile.

Robin smiled again and took her hand, "When we're out in public, or whenever you want, you can be called Kory Anders, how's that?"

"My mother once used Kori as a...pet name?" She smiled, "I like it."

Cyborg huffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, get outta here wit' all t'at mushy shit!" He started shooing them to the door, unable to resist a few jibes, "Now y'all know it's school night, so I want ya back before nine and in bed by ten." Robin scoffed while Beast Boy and Conner snickered, "And when y'all get back, don't go all ape-shit on each other. I here any beds rockin' t'night, somebody gonna get their ass spanked!"

"Alright already!" Robin snapped, his face beet red while all this was lost on poor little Starfire. The two were in the elevator, and the doors closed just as Beast Boy and Conner busted up, with even Raven giving a small giggle. "Some friends we have, huh?" Robin looked at Starfire.

"Yes," she smiled, leaning on his shoulder, "They are the most wondrous people I have ever met."

* * *

_**Now I'm a big ol' BBxRae fan, but come on! How could I pass this up?! Next we join our lovely little couple on their date, and, maybe, just a hint of action for the others! **_

_**Don't forget to review! Yeehaw!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's another chapter I couldn't pass up. We all know that Beast Boy's hormones are driving him batty, so here's a little craziness on my part along with Rob and Star's date.**_

_**9: Jungle Boy Boogie**_

* * *

A limousine pulled to a stop at Jump City Hall, the driver stepping out and getting the door for his patrons. Dick Grayson stepped out, his right hand extended back for his partner. Cameras flashed like lightning as the two made their appearance. Like Bruce Wayne, his adopted son hadn't had much time for the lime light, nor had he shown any interest in a woman before tonight.

But to the paparazzi's sheer delight, a front page picture was waiting for them. Dick was as handsome as he had been as a child, now a tall, well-built young man of sixteen with shoulders almost as broad as he father's. His hair was combed back, and the mask he wore brought out the blue in his eyes. The smile alighting his face was bright enough to light up half the city, and the reporters soon found out why.

The next person to step out of the limo was a woman of grace and elegance that few had ever seen. Almost as tall as her partner, she was a slender young woman, yet there was an unseen strength in her limbs that gave her a lithe figure of a model. Her hair could almost be called blood-red, and hung down over one shoulder as the other was covered by the strap of her dress. Her skin one of the most exotic shades they'd seen. It was a natural skin tone, that was easy enough to see. No amount of tanning could be so perfect. What held their attention, though, were her eyes. Eyes so green that they resembled rough-cut emeralds, framed by a white mask.

Her smile was beaming as she accepted Dick's proffered hand. The flashes from the cameras didn't even seem to bother them as they made their way along the carpeted pavement.

The doorman smiled as the pair approached, "Mister Wayne, such a pleasure to see you tonight." He said pleasantly, "Who is your lovely companion?"

"Kory Anders," she answered for herself, her smile still beaming.

"Mister Wayne and Miss Anders," he nodded, opening the door for them, "I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," Dick smiled, passing the man a tip, "I'm sure we will."

Starfire smiled as they entered the building, the lights becoming dimmer as they moved into the ballroom, which had been supplied with round dinning tables that now dotted two sides of the massive room, the center of the room left bare for dancers. At one end of the dance floor sat a stage where the band would play, on the other was a second stage and a podium where the mayor would give his speech. The young Tamaran marveled at the room, unused to such things.

"This is much different than gatherings on my world," she whispered to Dick.

"Oh?" He smiled, "Better or worse?"

"When we gathered, it would be a large room like this," she said as he led her to a vacant table, pulling out a chair for her, "Thank you, Richard," she smiled, batting her eyes at him dreamily.

Robin smiled as he took his own seat, "What else is it like on your planet? You hardly talk about it."

Starfire, Kory for the time being, smiled as she launched into various things about her home world. Dick listened intently, wanting to know as much as he could. The idea caught in his head that someday they may be able to visit Tamaran, letting Starfire see her family and friends again. But she wasn't talking about any one person in particular. She was mainly speaking of the Tamaranean traditions, and holidays they celebrated.

"Um, Kory," Dick started, "What about your parents?" He saw her stiffen, "Not the best?" He asked, the saw her eyes drop to the table. He sighed, seeing that he'd upset her, "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kory shook her head, "No, I wish to tell you, but…it is the difficult. My people are very…war-like in your planet's views."

Dick smiled, looking around to see that no one was listening, "You should meet a few Amazons. Now they make Batman look tame!"

Kory blinked at this, then giggled, realizing he was kidding. "These Amazons…they are warriors?"

"Women warriors," Dick smirked, "I've seen Batman fighting them, and then turn right around fight alongside them. One of them can even give Superman a run for his money!"

"They sound most fierce," Kory smiled, "Perhaps someday I will meet one?"

"They'd probably invite you to stay with them since you're a strong female warrior." Dick said, sighing, "But I wouldn't like that very much. Men aren't allowed on their island without special permission from the queen."

Kory smiled warmly, "I would enjoy being part of such a collective, but I believe I would not like to do the living there.''

A waiter made his way over to their table and asked if they wished to see the Caterer's menu. Kory was a little confused by it, used to nothing but what was cooked at the tower or going out with the group for pizza or burgers. Dick took the lead and ordered for them, choosing a chicken fettuccini dish for the both of them.

What came, as Dick suspected, was a full meal starting with a lite salad and bread sticks. When the main dish arrived, Kory found it to be as delicious as it smelled. But she resisted the urge to gobble it down, watching Dick eat his own first, Earth's table manners being far more subdued than Tamaran's. The mayor made an appearance soon after they finished their meals, thanking the young ward of Bruce Wayne for his presence, and for a generous donation to the children's charity funds for which the part was being held.

Dick stood up when he was addressed by the mayor, thanking him for the invite, and making Kory and himself feel welcomed. Kory had noticed that the atmosphere of the room did seem quite warm and very welcoming. Though, many she saw were young women leering at her Richard. It was obvious to her that they were to be her competition.

She needn't have worried. The moment when Dick finished speaking, the band picked up with a soft tune, and he offered his arm to her. Kory, though having never danced before, took his hand gladly. Naturally, he took the lead, taking her into a steady waltz. Catching the rhythm of the dance, Kory was soon beaming as the two of them whirled on the dance floor, not even taking notice of the other couples joining them.

As she danced, she thought that being 'Kory Anders' instead of Starfire for a night or two wouldn't be so bad, even if it was just another mask.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, after a few hours in his lab, finally had the right mixture he needed for Beast Boy's hormone suppressant. The small capsule he produced was made to melt almost immediately when it came into contact with stomach acid, so the changeling would feel the effects right away. Sitting on the operating table was Beast Boy himself, swinging his legs absently. "You sure this'll work?" He asked doubtfully.

"Man, do not start tryin' to tell me how to do my job," Cyborg huffed, "I may be a techie but I know how to make meds. My brains a quantum computer, now, remember?"

"Tch, touchy," Beast Boy grinned, "I just wanna make sure it works, know what I mean? Me and Raven's already had a few..." He trailed off, his face growing darker with a blush.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow, "The hell'd you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Beast Boy said hurriedly.

"BB," Cyborg growled, crossing his arms.

Beast Boy kept his mouth shut.

"B, you know she ain't one for contact, so whatever you did, it must'a been big, cause that girl been avoidin' you since the fight." Cyborg said, tossing him the newly formed pill, "Now tell me what went down, or yo' li'l ass gonna be grass when I get through wit' ya!" He advanced on the green boy menacingly.

"Alright, alright!" Beast Boy scrambled up, and away, "We kissed, okay? Ya happy?!"

If Cyborg had another eyebrow, both would have shot off the top of his head after hearing that. Not only was it surprising...it was downright shocking. "You...you kissed Raven? You, the one person she gets annoyed with the most?"

"Gee, thanks a lot," Beast Boy grumbled, kicking at the floor.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Cyborg roared, grabbing Beast Boy by the shoulders and shaking him until his eyes were spinning. "Raven don' like nobody, and y'all tellin' me ya stole a kiss from her?!"

Beast Boy squirmed out of his grip and staggered back, "Dude! Anymore and I'm gonna hurl!" His said dizzily, looking down, "Look, I didn't mean to start anything. I could feel myself slipping and giving in to my instincts, so I tried to leave, but she wouldn't let me! And I...I just..." His ears drooped.

Cyborg grinned, "Got a thing fo' her, don'cha?"

Beast Boy nodded, "'Bout as bad as Star had it for Rob...now both of them are putting out the strongest hormones possible, and now I've probably fucked beyond anything repairable," he popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it down. "I told her how I felt, but she...she's scared of something, I don't know what, but I know that she's scared out of her mind!"

"Prob'ly because she ain't never had someone like that way," Cyborg grinned, then clapped him on the back, "Good goin', BB, keep at it and maybe she'll cave."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, and I'm...I'm..." he shook his head, "Whoa, I don't feel so good...major head rush!" He was beginning to feel dizzy, "Cy, I thought you said it wouldn't mess with me?"

"It shouldn't," Cyborg said, rushing back to the computer, "I made sure everything was...oops."

"Oops?" Beast Boy slurred.

"Well, I, ah..." Cyborg looked embarrassed, "I might have...well...the suppressant...I uh...how strong are them instincts?"

"Cy?"

"I got it mixed up was a stimulant!" Cyborg groaned, palming himself in the face, "Man, BB, get back to yo' room and lock the door! I'll get an antidote ready as soon as I know you're outta the way!"

Beast Boy groaned and staggered out of the room, not really seeing where he was going. His eyes seemed glazed over as he walked. "I really don't feel so - " The door slid open, and Beast Boy blundered right into the worst person imaginable at the moment...Raven.

"Aw shit," Cyborg sighed.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"Raven, I'd get away from him if I was you," Cyborg cautioned, "He's not him - Uh-oh."

Beast Boy growled in the back of his throat. Raven was a little startled and back away, "Cyborg...what did you do?"

"Well, see, I..." Beast Boy shifted into a large male lion, "Ah, hell, RUN RAE!"

"AH!" Raven yelled as Beast Boy lunged at her, dropping down as he sailed over her. She turned and ran down the hall, "CYBORG!"

"I'm comin'!" Cyborg roared, speeding after the pair as Beast Boy roared after her.

Raven was running full speed as the lion sped after her, then phased through the wall in front of her, hoping to lose him. It worked, on the other side of the wall she heard a dull thud as Beast Boy slammed into it. She picked up her communicator, and dialed Cyborg. "EXPLAIN!" She snapped when his face appeared.

"I_ was tryin' to help him with his hormones!_" Cyborg argued in his defense, "_But I got a part of the meds mixed up and now he's on a rampage_!"

"What kind of a rampage?!" Raven growled angrily, "And why is he..._did you say his hormones_?!"

"_Y_-_yeah_, _Rae_," Cyborg cringed.

"Then he's after me!" Raven shrieked, "You bolt-headed _moron_!"

"_Hey, I can fix this_!" Cyborg yelled, "_All I need to...OH SHIT! DUCK RAVEN_!"

Raven dove to the side as the wall behind her erupted as a green rhino charged through. It snorted and pawed at the floor as it saw her.

"Eee," Raven squeaked and phased through the floor. "Cyborg, if I get through this with everything intact, I am going to murder you!"

Back with Dick and Kory, the night couldn't be any better for the two. They had danced most of the night away as it became clear to all interested parties that both Richard Grayson Wayne, and the exotic beauty, Kory Anders, were completely enthralled with each other. Not that there weren't a few bold ones that hadn't approached both in an attempt to woo/seduce either.

One particular young woman had nearly taken things a little too far in Kory's books when she practically pressed her ample bosom in Dick's face, much to his annoyance, and Kory's ire. She had sent her packing with a glare that Dick, or rather, Robin had come to know very well. It was the same glare she adopted when she was extremely angry, such as the time when Cyborg and Beast Boy had talked Conner into staying up all night for video games.

But now, as the slowly swayed to the last dance of the evening, everything seemed perfect as Kory rested against his shoulder, humming in pleasure at his warmth. "This is a night I shall never forget," she told him, her eyes closing, "I never knew a gathering could mean so much wondrous things."

Dick chuckled, "We'll certainly make the headlines with all those reporters around." It was true. A fair few reporters had managed to sneak in and snap a few photos of them while having small moments to themselves, as they were now. But dancing together wouldn't make a front page. A chaste kiss on the lips was easy to miss, even with an experienced camera man, but there were sure to be some pictures with a question regarding this current relationship of the young ward of Bruce Wayne.

"I do not wish to do the caring," Kory sighed against his shoulder, "Tonight was wonderful. I wish it to never end."

"Does that mean you'd be willing to come to another one if I'm invited?" Dick asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Kory giggled, "I would be very displeased if you did the taking of someone else."

"I'll make a note in my itinerary to make sure you're with me each time," he laughed as the music ended, "Time to go, princess."

"And where shall my prince take me?" She asked, smiling up at him.

Before he could answer, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned and checked the number, only to see the Titan's Tower number on the screen, "Hello?"

On the other end, it sounded like World War III. _"Raven get down!" "Beast Boy, stop it!" "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SEX-CRAZED FLEABAG!" _

"Wh-what the hell?" Dick wondered as Kory listened in, "Anyone there?"

_"Rob!" _Cyborg's voice yelled, "_Man, do NOT come back to the tower just yet! Beast Boy done gone berserk and we gotta calm him down before he gets Raven!"_

_"Gets me!?" _He heard Raven shout, "_He's gonna rape me!" _

"_Bad kitty!" _Conner shouted in the background.

Dick groaned as did Kory. "We can't leave them alone for five minutes!" Dick sighed.

"So it would seem," Kory giggled, "Why is Friend Beast Boy acting so strangely?"

"Good question," he said, "Cy?"

_"I was tryin' to help with his hormone problem, but that went to hell in a hand-basket. Now he's after Raven, and I do not wanna know what he's gonna do when he gets her!"_

_"Neither do I!" _Raven shrieked_, "Dammit, Beast Boy!"_

_"RARGH!"_ Dick's ears nearly shot off when the roar sounded through the phone.

"Oh, brother," he moaned.

Back at the tower, things weren't going any better for Raven she tried to defend herself without injuring her teammate too much. To her, it was one thing to fight back if he was in control of himself, but this was Cyborg's doing by her accounts, and Beast Boy was the poor unfortunate victim of a science experiment gone wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"I'm warning you," Raven threatened, brandishing a large frying pan, "I will knock all those...big...sharp...pointy teeth..." she glanced down at her weapon, "Oh, Azar..."

The tiger seemed to grin as he approached his would-be mate.

_Oh, just get it over with, _she hear Lust sigh, _Not exactly how I wanted it to go, but meh, can't have everything._

_Are you nuts!? _

Just then, Cyborg and Conner burst into the kitchen, "Say hallo to my li'l friend, _Beyotch_!" Cybord howled, and started shooting darts at the Beast Boy from a rifle he was brandishing.

Beast Boy yowled and jumped out of the way of the projectiles, and Raven ducked behind the counter. Conner ran in and jumped on Beast Boy's back, trying to force him down. Unfortunately for him, Beast Boy shifted into a large bucking bull, and started kicking for all he was worth. Conner never stood a chance. he didn't know how to hold on.

"Look out!" Conner yelped as he careened through the air. Cyborg ducked just in time to avoid getting hammered by the Kryptonian. Taking careful aim this time, he fired one more dart, which stuck in the bulls rear end.

"Bull's eye!"

Beast Boy shook his head, shifting back to his normal self as Raven peeked over the top of the counter, then stagger against the couch, keeling over. Raven sighed, "Thank goodness that's over," she said, coming out from her shelter, then glared at Cyborg, who gulped, "As for _you_..." Her eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"Aw, now Raven let's just chill out a mo'!" Cyborg yelped as tentacles of black magic started flowing toward him, "I-it was just a tiny little mistake!"

"Mistake?" Raven growled out, her voice sounding warped.

"Ah, hell..." Cyborg moaned.

Half an hour later, Robin and Starfire exited the elevator of Titan's Tower, and were shocked. Ops and the living room were in shambles. The walls, furniture and counter all had claw marks on them, dishes and other cookware were strew all over along with a few gutted throw pillows. And there, sitting on the couch, was Raven, Conner and a sacked out Beast Boy, snoozing away.

Raven looked up with a smirk from the book she was reading. "Have a nice evening?"

"Uh..." Dick uttered.

"What has happened in here?" Kory asked.

Conner was lounging on the end of the couch with an ice pack over his forehead, "BB went nuts because of Cy, and tried to eat Raven."

*_SNORE_* Was Beast Boy's comment.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked, stepping further in, "Where's Cyborg?"

Raven smirked wider, "Oh, he's just hanging out."

Literally, as anyone could see if they bothered to look up, they would see a figure hanging from the underside of the top of Titan's Tower.

"Aw, c'mon, Rae!" Cyborg whined, "I didn't do this on purpose! Get me down from here!"

* * *

_**Now how could I pass that up? ;)**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**In the aftermath of a disastrous evening for Beast Boy, how will he be able to face Raven? Things are about to get hot!**_

_**10: Bite**_

* * *

"Come on, Beast Boy, it can't be that bad," Robin said, knocking on his friend's door. "It wasn't even your fault."

"Never," Beast Boy moaned from inside his room, "It was the most embarrassing thing that I've ever done, and I used to work in a circus as a seal, a _seal_! I'm not coming out!"

Robin sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "She's not upset, you know?"

"Who cares?" Beast Boy asked, "It's not like you embarrassed yourself in front of Star!"

"What's she got to do with this?" Robin asked, kicking at the door.

"Dude, if you did something embarrassing, or even remotely crazy that made you the bad guy in her eyes, what would you do?!"

"Apologize," Robin said without missing a beat.

"I nearly raped her!" Beast Boy roared, "How do I apologize for that?!"

Sighing again, Robin turned and headed down the hall slowly, looking back over his shoulder at the closed door, "You know she doesn't blame you. Cyborg's been working over time the last few days just to try to fix this whole thing." He heard a shuffling from behind the door, "Look, Beast Boy, it's been quiet since that incident with Holocaust, but it's going to get hairy sooner or later. You can't keep hiding from her."

Beast Boy groaned, having been leaning against his door while he listened to his leader. "It's not that easy," he said, staggering over to his bed and falling onto the lower mattress face first. In the three days since the incident, Beast Boy had kept himself locked away for more than just his own pride. His instincts were still strong, stronger than ever in fact, and that wasn't good in his moral books. Waking up on the couch with a concerned Raven watching over him had not helped in the least.

Running from him had gotten her own body worked up in just the way an animal wanted. Her warmth was still radiating off of her body from the exertion. Her sweat mixed in with her natural scent, an aphrodisiac to his sense of smell, had nearly sent him over the proverbial edge of his sanity. He could even smell the blood running through her veins!

"Dude," he mumbled into his pillow, "I'm in deep, deep shit."

Robin found his way back to Ops, finding Starfire and Raven waiting for him, the former flitting to her boyfriend's side, "Well?"

Robin shook his head, "Not coming out."

Raven crossed her arms, "He's being ridiculous. I already told him that I didn't blame him for anything that happened." She droned out tonelessly.

"It's more complicated than that," Robin sighed, "He's pretty shook up that his hormones nearly caused him to rape you, so that's understandable, but there's something else bugging him, that much is for sure."

"And that would be?" Starfire asked, to which Robin shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "But I figure that since he's taking this so hard, it must be one hell of a deal for him."

"Well of course it is the big deal," Starfire said, "He did not wish to hurt Friend Raven to begin with, so it must do the tearing him up inside."

"Pointless," Raven muttered, brushing past both of them, "I'll go talk to him."

"A marvelous idea!" Starfire beamed. Robin, however….

"Uh, you really think that's such a good idea?" He asked, trailing after her, "I know you can probably take care of yourself, but – "

"Trust him a little better than that, will you?" Raven snapped, her eyes gleaming a faint red, whirling back down the hall with her cloak trailing out behind her.

Robin was a little stunned, "She…she really just stuck up for Beast Boy…"

Starfire giggled, floating back to his side, "Do not do the worrying, Richard, all will be well." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I am sure that they will be friends again soon."

Robin looked back at her, "You don't get it…I'm worried about how Beast Boy's gonna react to her."

"Hmm?" Starfire cocked her head.

Meanwhile Raven had reached Beast Boy's room. She didn't need to use her powers to know how he was feeling on the other side of the door, this close she could feel it without using her empathic abilities. She could feel remorse, shame, anger all of which were exuding from Beast Boy. "Azar..." Raven raised her hand to knock.

"Go away, Rae," she heard him mumble, "It's not safe right now."

Raven was a little startled, having never knocked. Then she realized that he'd probably smelled her out long before she reached him. She sighed, "We need to talk, Beast Boy."

"Go ahead and yell at me," he sighed, "I'd be mad, too, if that happened to me."

"I'm not here to yell at you," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, "I just...wanted to see if you were alright. You've been so quiet."

"Heh, you wouldn't?" She heard him laugh. "Rae, how could you not be mad...I..."

"Because it wasn't your fault," she said easily, "Cyborg screwed up, that's the end of it. Nothing that happened the other day was your doing."

"Part of it was," he said, "Did you forget?"

Raven shivered, hearing the heat in his voice, "No, I didn't forget..."

"Mind telling me what you're really afraid of?" He asked, shocking her because his voice was now right behind the door. "It's not your powers going out of control, it's something else."

Raven was beyond anything but shaken. How did he know this?

She pushed off of the wall. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" His obvious question.

As simple as his question was, there were too many answers she was unwilling to give. All of her emotions were silent for once, waiting to see what she would say, but Raven could only keep quiet.

When she didn't answer, Beast Boy asked something more. "Are you that afraid to let someone love you?"

_Yes, _Fear said, _It terrifies us. _

_Makes us weak, _said Anger, an emotion that rarely spoke.

Raven would have answered this time, but...

...the alarm blared overhead.

=Ops=

Robin stood in ops, annoyed. "This is going to be bad." He said as Starfire stood next to him, "Batman was right, they didn't stay locked up for long."

Reports were coming in all across the city about the jail break. Of course they knew who it was. "What are we to do?" Starfire asked in concern.

Robin looked at her, his eyes turning cold, "We do what we do best...stop them."

Cyborg stepped into ops then, his arm raised as he read the reports, "Police reports are showing Holocaust torching everything in sight. No sign of the others, yet."

Robin nodded, "Then he's a distraction," he said, "Holocaust is meant to lure us away from the others so that they can get away."

"The Rose, Ravager, or Cheshire we could ignore for a little while on their own," Starfire said sadly, "The Holocaust is far too dangerous to leave even for a moment. Many would fall by his powers."

Cyborg grinned, "Won't have to worry about those powers of his too much tonight." He produced a small disk, "This is a inhibitor based off Bat's hyper sonics, it'll make his pyrokenisis useless."

"Nice," Robin grinned, "What about his super strength?"

"Nothin' I can do about that," Cyborg shrugged, "We'll just have to rely on Conner."

"Where is he, anyway?" Robin asked.

"Done in the garage," Cyborg said, "Told him to wait on us."

Just then Beast Boy and Raven arrived. The former looked a little strained as he kept a small distance from her. Raven didn't seem offended, more like worried for him.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

The city was in flames.

Sirens from police cars and fire engines could e heard clear across the bay to Titans Tower as they sped through the chaotic streets to aid those in need. At the center of this mayhem was one large man, engulfed in flames, his eyes literally ablaze as he howled with maniacal laughter and set the streets on fire with his powers.

"Burn," he laughed, grinning as another building was engulfed, "All of you burn!" His flames erupted, spreading out from his body, engulfing anyone and all unfortunate enough to come too close to him, the ground at his feet littered with the bodies of a few brave officers that had tried to stop his rampage.

A flash of green caught his attention, forcing him to look above him from his fun. Starfire dropped out of the sky like a green bullet from a gun, her hands glowing as she powered up her attack. Holocaust smiled, "Finally decided to show up for the barbeque, huh?"

"You will do no more!" Starfire roared, sending a flurry of star bolts at him. Holocaust crossed his arms as the blasts hit him, taking the blasts as if they were nothing. Starfire shot down and flipped over to send a devastating drop kick to his crossed arms. The ground gave way to the intense power of the young Tamaran. Holocaust uncrossed his arms and grabbed her foot. Starfire shrieked and was thrown across the street, slamming into the store sitting there.

She crashed through the window, tumbling to the floor. Holocaust followed after her. Starfire picked herself up off the floor with a small groan in time to see Holocaust's imposing figure standing in the window with his glowing red eyes. "You stupid bitch," he sneered as his feet crunched on the glass, "You really thought you could take me alone?"

"She ain't alone." Holocaust snapped around as a giant metal fist connected with his jaw. An audible crack was heard as he was sent flying backward through the window over Starfire's head. "That's for hurtin' Star!" Cyborg yelled, his arm cannon shifting, and fired, the beam shooting the downed meta-human in the chest, "And that's for the people you killed tonight!"

Holocaust roared in rage, the beam streaming off his chest. "This ain't nothing!"

The floor beneath his feet began to crumble away. "Then how 'bout this!" Superboy roared as he shot out of the floor, aiming a fist at Holocaust's back. "For my sister!" His fist hammered into Holocaust's spine, sending the man through the roof. Howling in rage as he became airborne, Holocaust unleashed his flames as he tore through the roof.

Robin bolted through the window, gathering up Starfire as the building became engulfed, "Cyborg, find a way to get that disk on him, Conner, go help Raven and Beast Boy!"

"On it!" Superboy roared, shooting off the ground and through the hole he'd made.

"Hand me one of those Bo staffs!" Cyborg yelled, "When he gets back down here there's no way I'll be able to get close to him with those flames!"

"Here," Robin tossed one of his extendable staffs to him.

Meanwhile, as Holocaust was still airborne, Raven and Beast Boy were waiting for him. Beast Boy in the form of a gigantic eagle dove at the man with his claws extended. Holocaust saw him coming, his body blazing. Beast Boy locked his claws around him, the flames licking at his feet, and threw him toward the waiting Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!"

Holocaust found himself engulfed in a black bubble, and sent hurtling back toward the ground. He roared in rage and frustration as he brought forth a torrent of flames, attempting to break the spell.

That was when he caught sight of Superboy speeding toward him. Conner cocked his arm back for another powerful blow, and Holocaust could hardly do anything. Conner's fist impacted against the black sphere, shattering it. Holocaust cursed as he was again sent flying. His course taking him into the outside of a skyscraper, his form sticking to the side.

Superboy floated down in front of him, Raven and Beast Boy by his side. "Holocaust, we'll give you one chance to give in peacefully. No more bloodshed!" Conner yelled.

Holocaust spat, then grinned, "Peacefully? Really?" He scoffed, "I killed my own old man! I don't do peace!" His body erupted in an explosion of power. Raven shielded herself and her teammates, but Beast Boy shot out of the protection of her magic.

"STOP!" Her shout was ignored as Beast Boy locked his claws around Holocaust's shoulders, and shooting into the sky, his powerful wings carrying him fast as he ascended. The flames were already catching on his feathers. _Not good, _he thought as he carried him higher, Holocaust struggling in his grip. So high they were that if he gave out now, not even his regenerative abilities would save him this time. _T__his is gonna have to be enough! _He looped into the air, diving down toward the street at top speed. Holocaust, realizing his intention, struggled all the more as his flames burned at the birds feathers and flesh.

Beast Boy gave a shrill cry as his skin sizzled under the extreme heat.

As he neared the ground, he whipped around and threw the blazing meta-human. Holocaust fell to Earth like a meteor.

"Hit the dirt!" Robin roared.

Cyborg and Robin ducked behind a car with Starfire cradled under them for her protection as Holocaust's impact exploded across the area. The concussive blast sent a wave of fire across the streets, rolling and igniting cars. Seeing the wave's destructive power, Cyborg wrapped his arms around Robin and Starfire, and lept into the alleyway to safety.

Once the flames passed, Cyborg was in motion immediately, the staff and sonic disk in hand. He attached the disk to the end, taking careful aim as Holocaust lumbered to his feet weakly, hurling the staff like a spear.

The disk connected to his chest, and stuck there as the staff fell away. The disk bore into his chest, activating and sending arcs of electricity through him, bolts of energy sparking across his chest.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had flown down to the streets, shifting back to human form, allowing his healing abilities to kick in at full throttle. His feet and legs had taken the worst of the damage, almost charring him down to the bones. His flesh was already meshing back together as he stumbled along the streets toward the impact zone.

What he saw made him smile, "Way to go, Cy!"

Holocaust was stumbling out of the crater, growling angrily as smoke rolled off of his body. "What did you do to me?!" He roared, "I can't use my flames!"

Cyborg grinned as his cannon came from his arm, "Hyper sonics, effective against most meta-human abilities. All your flames are gone until that things destroyed. And you won't be getting it off anytime soon!" He aimed his cannon, "Come give it up! You're done!"

Holocaust grinned, his mouth spouting smoke, "I already told you I wouldn't give up...you heroes, always so high and mighty with your morals...always trying to keep yourselves from crossing that line!" He started bellowing with laughter, "I don't care how many times you think you can keep me down, if you wanna stop me, then you'll have to kill me!" He roared and rushed the cybernetic teen.

Cyborg fired. Holocaust powered through the blast, his strength still with him, and slammed into Cyborg. Beast Boy roared as Cyborg was knocked to the ground, and shifted into a grizzly bear, charging straight for the brawl.

Raven flew in from above, her magic lashing out as Beast Boy slammed into them. Holocaust was sent rolling by the bear, and then picked up by Raven's magic, becoming pinned to the ground. He fought against the restraints, Raven's concentration slipping at his resistance.

Robin ran in then, his exploding disk in hand, and let them fly as the meta-human managed to rise to his feet. The explosion wasn't a large one, but enough to knock him back to his knees. As he fell, Beast Boy ran in, shifting into a large cobra, slithering in to wrap around Holocaust's neck. His fangs bared at the flesh of his shoulder, ready to clamp down if he had to.

Superboy flew down just as Beast Boy hissed a warning to Holocaust, the man casting an uncaring glance at the snake.

"Really?" Holocaust sneered, grinning, "I already told you, if you wanna stop me, you better kill me!"

The cobra spread his hood, his tongue flicking out, signalling that he didn't really give a damn.

"BB," Cyborg warned, "Don't do anything rash. He's trying to goad you."

"He's right," Robin said, trying to keep calm, "Don't give him what he wants!"

Beast Boy, being a snake, couldn't hear anything, but the vibrations from their voices were easy to discern for him. All his instinct were screaming for him to kill off this new predator that he had in his coils. Just one bite was all it would take...just one bite...

"Garfield."

He froze, his head slowly turning toward the source of the vibrations. Raven floated there, biting her lip.

"Please don't..." she said.

Starfire stirred from her place on the ground. "Oh..." she moaned, clutching at her head. "What did the hitting of me..."

"Weaklings!" Her head snapped up at the shout, zeroing in on the source. Holocaust was straining against Raven's magic with Beast Boy still coiled around his neck. Holocaust rose to his feet, Raven's magic cracking, "Don't you get it! My greatest desire is to die! If you won't give me that, then you die tonight!" He roared, and Raven shrieked as her magic shattered around him.

He reached up and grabbed Beast Boy around the neck. A mistake...or by true choice...

As his hand closed around him, Beast Boy's instincts took over. As a snake, his first instinct at being grabbed and crushed in the grips of Holocaust's superhuman strength, was to defend himself. He sank his deadly fangs into Holocaust's wrist.

* * *

_**A sacred line is crossed. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So many lovely reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! Well, let's see what happens to our team with Beast Boy's fangs still stuck in a walking supernova.**_

_**11: My Name Is...**_

* * *

Holocaust grinned as Beast Boy bit him. "Get a good taste?" He squeezed him tightly. Beast Boy let go and hissed in pain, shifting back to his normal self, still caught by the neck. Beast Boy squirmed and gagged against his fist. "Little something 'bout me, brat, poison don't work!"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled as Holocaust raised him above his head.

"No you don't!" Raven screamed, her eyes glowing red, "Give him back!" Her magic whipped out, lashing around Holocaust's arms.

"Oh, I'll give him back," the meta-human grinned, "In pieces!"

He brought his knee crashing up into Beast Boy's back, a horrible, sickening crack coming from him as Beast Boy screamed.

Starfire, her eyes gleaming, shot off the ground at Holocaust as he dropped Beast Boy to the ground. Conner, just as furious at his friend's treatment, charged the meta-human, his eyes glowing red. Both extraterrestrials slammed into him at once, crashing into the burning building behind them.

"Aw, man, BB!" Cyborg yelled as he and Raven rushed to his side, "Don't do this to us!"

"No, no, no, no!" Raven stammered, "This can't be happening!"

Cyborg turned him over on his stomach, checking his vitals with his scanner, "Shit, his back's broken! Raven, tell me you can heal something like this?! We're losing him fast!"

"I can try!" Raven snapped, passing her hands over his back, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_." She spoke calmly as her spell shrouded the changeling's body. She immediately felt a wave of excruciating pain rush through her body. She knew that it was Beast Boy's pain, but the healing spell she was performing caused her to feel every once of pain her target was going through while they still lived.

Beast Boy's back wasn't just broken, it was shattered!

"Azar, please..." Raven shivered. _Don't do this to me, Garfield, not after all I had to do to learn your ridiculous name! _Raven thought frantically. She felt his bones beginning to shift under her spell, realigning into a single column. Beast Boy stirred. Raven sighed in relief, "I've got him, Cyborg, he's starting to heal on his own, now!"

Cyborg grinned as his arm-cannon shifted, "Good, then it's time to kick that maniac's ass fo' good!"

Meanwhile, Holocaust was caught in the middle of a three pronged attack from Superboy, Starfire, and Robin. Being the only normal human in the trio, Robin made due with his weaponry, using his bombs and batarangs. Hand to hand combat was more his specialty, but Holocaust was stronger than he was. Getting too close meant suffering the same fate as Beast Boy if he made a single mistake.

Starfire and Superboy more than made up for it with their combined strength, between the three, Holocaust was being bounced around like a pinball in a machine.

But the whole thing didn't seem to phase him one bit. He was laughing.

"If this is what it took to get a real rise out of you, then I should've killed the little runt sooner!" He cackled, then ducked under a punch sent his way by Superboy, grabbing the Kryptonian by the same arm and slamming him into the street. "What's wrong," he sneered down at the boy, "First time losin' a friend?"

Conner growled up at him, "He's my brother!" His eyes flamed, and shot his heat vision at his face.

"Argh!" Holocaust's face was burned over his left cheek and eye, partially blinding him. Starfire flew in, flipping in the air and slamming her foot down on the top of his head. Robin saw his chance and shot out his grappling line, twisting it around Holocaust's massive frame, and yanked his feet out from under him.

"Steele reinforced cable," Robin sneered, tightening the line, "You won't break out of this!"

Holocaust sneered up at him with his good eye, "You little bas- omph!" Starfire flitted down and punched him in the head.

"Do not insult my _m'kla_!" She snapped angrily.

"What was that?" Robin grinned, "Something for boyfriend?"

Starfire blushed, "It means the beloved in Earthian ter..._OH! FRIEND BEAST BOY_!" She streaked back to Raven and Cyborg with Robin right behind her and Conner carrying the unconscious criminal.

"Is he the alright?" Starfire asked as she hovered over Raven.

She nodded, "He'll be fine...he's going to be just fine..." she said, her voice shaking. Beast Boy was healing on his own, and faster than usual with the aid of her powers, but seeing him like this...seeing him hurt so badly in front of her eyes...

Something wet slipped down her cheek. A tear, she realized as they came unbidden. The second time she had cried for the same person, the first time she had really cried in a long time.

_Oh, Raven... _she heard her emotions, _this isn't any fault of your's. _This was kindness speaking. Once meeting this emotion as a mirror image of herself in a teal robe. She was Raven's favorite emotion to speak with when she bothered. Kindness always cheered her up when she felt weak, as she did now.

_I should have gotten him away from Holocaust when I had the chance!_ Raven growled back and to herself, _He's been getting hurt so much lately, and it's all because of me! I made him go back to the tower, and now I couldn't save him from -_

_He would have fought to the death, _Kindness said, hushing her, _You know how he is. You've seen it for well over a year. _

_Yeah, he's got guts, that's for sure! _Bravery said, pumping her fists, _I really wanna meet this guy! _

_No, _Raven said to the green-cloaked emotion as she felt a pair of arms encircling her. She looked up from her healing session to see Starfire hugging her from behind. "All will be fine, Friend Raven," she said, though she sounded scared as well, "He is strong."

"Y-yeah..." Raven said, blushing at the girl's close proximity.

"There's a bunch of fire trucks coming," Conner said, hefting Holocaust, "I'll drop this guy off at the prison, and meet you guys back at the tower?"

"Sounds good," Robin sighed, "But be careful. We don't know if the other three stuck around the area to watch the fight."

"Right, Bro," Conner said, lifting off the ground, "Take care of BB, Rae!"

"I will," she said, more to herself than to her teammate, but she knew he could hear her.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "We should get him back to the tower and let him rest...he did a pretty good number on this guy before going down."

"Damn straight," Cyborg grinned, "Li'l dude did his best, and came out on top...sorta..."

"He bit him in self-defense," Robin said, shrugging, "Holocaust didn't give him much choice when he grabbed him."

Starfire smiled, "You are not the upset?"

"Why would I be?" Robin asked, "I wish I could've done the same thing more than a few times, but I couldn't. I don't even think the mayor would mind if Holocaust was put in a body bag after tonight...just how many casualties were there?"

Starfire looked around at the buildings as the fire engines arrived. "Far too many for just one man."

=Jump City Prison=

The guards on duty were a little shocked to see the black and silver clad Kryptonian drifting down toward their gates with a large figure over his shoulder. Conner dropped a groaning Holocaust to the ground, "My brother nearly died to stop this guy. Make sure you lock him up tight this time." With that, Conner jetted into the air as the guards swarmed around the criminal.

A mother and daughter pair sat in front of their TV as the evening news rolled on. The girl, around fifteen, blonde like her mother, kept her aquamarine eyes on the screen as the scenes she'd been waiting for appeared.

_Tonight, we have a disturbing broadcast as we bring you scenes from Jump City where a brutal battle between an escaped meta-human criminal, and the Teen Titans took place. _The screen flashed to a scene of Starfire attacking Holocaust, and then getting thrown through a window as, moments later, Cyborg attacked in her defense. _In a battle that summed up a total of thirty fatalities, the Titans were not without a few casualties of their own. _

The girl gasped as the scenes jumped to the young changeling being broken in half by the deranged mutant. Superboy and Starfire then attacked alongside Robin, who she noticed had changed his uniform, and watched as the three finally subdued the criminal. _Reports indicate that the hero, Beast Boy, is in critical care at Titan's Tower, but is expected to make a full and complete recovery from the brutal beating he took from Holocaust. Comments from the team's leader, Red Robin, suggest that it was Beast Boy that made it possible to take the villain down. Camera crews also report seeing the changeling transforming himself into a cobra and biting the suspect. It is unknown if the intent was to kill or weaken Holocaust, but as seen in the footage earlier, neither scenario was brought about._

"They don't kill," the girl snapped.

"I know sweetie," her mother said, rubbing her shoulders, "Let's just listen and - "

_Comments from the mayor of Jump City state that he is proud of the work the Titans have done this evening, and intends to further fund their tower with an additional five million dollars, backed by Wayne industries, to better equip themselves for people like Holocaust. _The mother and daughter grinned at each other. _Further more, on acts of bravery and heroism, the mayor will be presenting the Titans, particularly Beast Boy, with the city's medal of honor, and the key to the city. As mentioned before, it is unknown how long Beast Boy's recovery will take, but the mayor's decision is final in rewarding the Titans and honoring their fallen comrade. _

Helen Sandsmark looked at her daughter's beaming smile, "You want to join them, don't you?"

The girl's smile faded, "Mom, I know you don't like me fighting people like that, but I - "

"Cassie," she said gently, "I understand...pack your things, we leave in the morning."

Cassie beamed and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom!"

_It is unfortunate, but during the chaos three trained assassins escaped due to the higher priority criminal. A warrant has been put out for Rose and Grant Wilson, along with one more female assassin that goes by Cheshire. Little is known on how they managed to escape, but it is believed that they were aided in their escape by an unknown party, perhaps a teammate, or someone close to them. Further news indicates that two nights ago, the Teen Titans fought against all four criminals, with the addition of a fifth member that fled the scene after things went South for them as the Titans were joined by the mysterious Batman of Gotham City._

=Titan's Tower=

"That was some fight, Robin," Batman said, "I have to say, I'm impressed. When I saw the news report, I thought I'd better check in on you and the team."

"Thanks for that," Robin said to the screen, "We had a close call tonight. Beast Boy was nearly killed...If it hadn't been for Raven and her powers - "

"You're still learning," Batman said, "The fact that you took down a high level meta-human with minimal damage is fairly impressive. And I suspect Beast Boy would have been fine, even without Miss Roth's help."

Robin sighed, "That could be true, but it still shouldn't have happened...Raven's blaming herself for not acting quick enough to get him away from Holocaust before he was hurt."

"Just like me and Jason," Batman reminded him, "This is what I was talking about, Dick, people like Holocaust have no problem killing, and they enjoy doing it in some cases. You need to be ready for the possibility that one of you might not come back someday."

Robin clenched his fists, "Not while I'm around...never again..."

Batman smirked, "That's a good attitude...speaking of that, son, I saw you and Starfire at the charity ball a few nights ago."

Robin blushed under his mask, "You were there?!"

"No," Batman said, holding up a newspaper, "It's all over the paper here in Gotham."

Robin groan, running his hands through his hair, "Oh, God, just what I need..."

"What did you expect," Batman smiled, "Bruce Wayne's son walking arm in arm with a beautiful young woman...of course people are going to talk!"

"At least no one made connections," Robin smirked, twirling his finger in the air, "Comb your hair a different way, and no one can tell the difference."

Batman fingered his cowl, "I'll take your word for it. In the meantime, have you thought about making additions to your team? I know a few young sidekicks that are already out there on their own."

Robin nodded, crossing his arms, "I've been thinking about it a lot, actually. I'd like to have enough people to split up into two, maybe three teams if the need arose."

"I know Flash has a nephew that's almost as fast as he is, but not so fast as to break a time barrier," Batman said, looking down as if checking a list, "Then Oliver's apprentice just went solo, and I know two Atlantean boy's that Aquaman wants to introduce to - "

"Hold on a minute," Robin laughed, "You do realize this is a paid organization? They'd have to go through the mayor first."

"After the donation I just made, I'll vouch for them as Bruce Wayne if I have to." Batman added. "Besides, a few more hands could really help. I'll have you know I had J'on hold Clark back from flying into that fight of your's when we were watching from the Watch Tower."

Robin smirked up at his mentor, "Anyone impressed?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Boy Wonder," Batman chuckled, "You're still a long way from joining the league. But you'll be happy to know that John and Hal were impressed with the way you all handled things, and being Green Lanterns, they'll spread the word out."

"How did they take Conner?" Robin asked.

"Fairly decent," he said, smirking, "Barry was teasing Clark the entire time, wondering if Lois was the...baby mama is the word he used."

Robin sputtered, "God, I wish I could've seen that! How many people could embarrass the most powerful being in the solar system?!"

"I manage," Batman smirked.

"Yeah, but you have to flirt with Lois to do it," Robin laughed.

"Point taken," Batman sighed, "Well, it's time for patrol, and you have a team to manage. Take care, Red Robin. Batman out." The screen went black and Robin slumped against the couch.

"New Titans, huh?" He muttered as the door to the barracks opened, and Starfire floated out.

"Richard?" She said as she saw him, "Are you alright?"

Robin turned and offered her a small smile, "Just finished talking to the old man. We both think it might be time to add a few more members to the team."

"Splendid," Starfire said, happily bringing her hands together. "Have you anyone in mind?"

He motioned for her to join him on the couch, which she gladly did, flitting to his side in a purple blur. He could almost say she was purring as she nestled herself against his shoulder. Robin smiled a kissed the top of his girlfriend's head, "I've got a few I'd invite right away if I knew they'd accept, but I know Speedy's a little bit out there when it comes to commands. He's like me, and goes his own way, but he'd be good to have around. Then Batman mentioned something about two Atlanteans that might join up."

"This Speedy is...very fast?" Starfire asked curiously.

"No," Robin chuckled, "That's just something he picked up. He's Green Arrow's apprentice, and one hell of a shot with his bow. We met when - " He stopped when Starfire's fingers began to wander over his chest, "Are you listening?" He smirked, "Or are my pectorals just that fascinating?"

"Hmm," she hummed, walking her fingers up to his neck, "Tamarans are naturally at their top physical condition at your age...but you had to work for this your entire life...this makes you more of the _hot_, as some of those vile women called you at the party."

Robin chuckled weakly as her fingers raised goosebumps on his skin. "You-you're certainly more forward than you used to be."

Starfire mock pouted, "This is bad?"

"No," he said hurriedly, beginning to sweat a little, "I actually kinda like it." Starfire smiled at this and moved to straddle his lap, pressing her body against his.

"That is good," she said, her voice coming out on a sigh as she pressed her lips against his in heated kiss that had Robin nearly losing it. After their date, there had been precious few moments for them to be alone, and he cherished each one. With Cyborg and Conner working in the garage and Raven staying with Beast Boy, there weren't going to be any interruptions. So he wrapped his arms around her lithe figure, bringing her closer than before.

She sighed in pleasure as she hesitantly prodded his lips with her tongue. He grinned and opened for her, starting a proverbial wrestling match with their tongues. A match he was all too willing to lose as she explored his mouth for the first time as he had her's. His hands were not idle in their little dual, finding all the places where he had come to know she loved being touched above her hips.

She gasped out a small moan as he skimmed his fingers across her lower back just above her hips. Robin took advantage of the momentary break and kissed his way across her jaw line to her neck, nipping at the flesh just below her ear. She was far more vocal this time as she let a louder, sultry moan that made him shiver.

"Damn," he laughed breathlessly, "I never knew you were so sensitive."

Starfire eyed him lazily through half-lidded eyes, "All Tamarans are so. I am just feeling the happiness that I came to Earth before I had suitors courting me."

Robin chuckled, "I can imagine all the disappointed boys back on Tamaran."

"And what of you," she smiled devilishly, and ground her hips against his, making him hiss, and her giggle as a blush appeared on her face, "I believe Friend Beast boy would ask if that were the rabbit in your pants or are you not happy to see me?"

"C-close enough!" Robin groaned, reaching to capture her lips again -

- and the door bell rang.

"Oh, _sh'roone_," Starfire pouted.

Robin grinned as she lifted off of him, "Was that a curse?"

"Yes," she blushed. "And I will not do the tell you of what it means."

Robin sighed, seeing that he would take some time to calm himself, "You'd better see who it is...I can't exactly greet some one like this. I need a shower...a cold one."

Starfire giggled as he got up carefully and pecked him on the lips, "Go. I will do the answering, and call you to the ground floor lobby if it is important."

Robin nodded and moved to the hallway, keeping his cape around his front. Again, Starfire giggled, happy that she could make her _m'kla_ feel such things. The happy red-head drifted to the elevator.

As the elevator descended to the ground, and opened, she was delighted when found a pair of Earth females waiting for her. Obviously a mother and child, the younger girl looked exactly like her mother, except she had brown hair where her daughter was a blonde.

Starfire beamed, "A most pleasant hello to you, friends. Do you require assistance?"

The mother smiled, "Yes, as a matter of fact." She placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "My daughter, Cassandra, wishes to join the Teen Ti - "

"_AAAAAHHHH_!"

Starfire and the two females nearly jumped a foot in the air, well, twelve in Starfire's case, as she literally flew to the ceiling. "What in _Okaara_?!" Starfire yelped. "That was Friend Raven!"

* * *

_**Well, as you can see, I'm introducing a new character into the team in the form of Cassandra Sandsmark a.k.a Wondergirl #3 (the first being a young Wonderwoman, and the second being Dona Troy). Now I know exactly what you're thinking after that last bit *ahem* "Oh, Beast Boy, what did you do this time?!" Is what you're thinking, right? We'll see ;)**_

_**In the meantime, hope you liked the saucy bit with Star and Rob, and please, don't be shy about reviewing. I may not like flames, but I'm quite used to constructive criticism, so please, let me know how you really feel. **_

_**BTW, i know I'm having BB get hurt a lot, but you know as well as I do how much of a self-sacrifice type of person he is. Plus, he's strong as a...well I'll stop right there -_-**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Now I know y'all wanna know what Raven was screamin' about...let's just say its not what you think ;)**_

_**12: Bane of Existence**_

* * *

Raven had once again dozed off while watched over Beast Boy with her book in hand. Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully as usual, Raven, however, was not...not to say that she wasn't having a good dream.

_She was in a cozy little room with a fire blazing in the hearth. Spare pillows and an afghan were spread across the floor in front of the couch. The tall man in front of her blew out a match as he finished lighting a candle in the dim room, his intentions clear. Her lips curved up in a small smile as he turned to her. His green skin looked almost pitch black in the dim light of the candles as he made his way toward her._

_"Are you warm enough?" He asked her, his voice a husky growl that made her shiver involuntarily._

_"I'm fine," she said, her own voice sounding higher than it normally would. She was nervous. He stepped forward, encircling her in his arms._

_"You don't need to be scared anymore, Raven," he whispered in her ear, and her breath hitched, "I'll keep you safe from your father." She buried her face in his shoulders and felt her tears rush forth like a flood, letting them go as she had been holding them back for so long to try to keep herself strong for her friends and...him. _

_"You can't fight him," she whispered, "he's a monster...and so am I."_

_He shook his head, "You're an angel...my angel. You fill every dream I have, and fuel every desire...I'm falling in love with you." He pressed a kiss against her lips, and sat back. _

_"Garfield." She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. So long she had tried to keep her feelings away, but no longer. This man was the one she had always hoped to find, the one she had waited for against her better judgement. "I want to be happy."_

_"I can help with that," he said, laying her down on the afghan and pillows. Raven shivered. He was bare-chested, and almost naked save for a pair of black shorts as he stretched out beside her, half on top of her. She pulled him to her, running her hands over his bare chest, and pulling him down for a kiss. He went in and captured her lips, running his hands along her ribs before they ducked under her tank top to palm her breasts. _

_Raven gasped as his rough hands grazed her nipples, and felt his claws against her skin. He rolled over so that she was on top of him and whisked the top off of her. She covered herself with her arms before he rolled her back over and hovered over her body. "God, you're so beautiful, Rae."_

_Her heart melted, "Gar." She reached for him, letting her arms uncross so she could bring him back to her lips. he ducked down, though, and she felt his tongue on her breast. "OH!"_

_He grunted at her cry, and sucked the nipple into his mouth while he brought a hand in to tease and tweak her other breast. She writhed against him as the new feelings of pleasure rocketed through her, electrifying her body as she clutched at his hair. He was making her feel amazingly good, making her feel wanted...wet._

_She moaned, pressing her thighs together as she squirmed before his free hand reached down to the waist band of her shorts - _

Raven's eyes snapped open as she sat up with a jolt, looking around as she found herself in the hospital wing. As she realized what had just happened, her face went red as an apple. "_AAAAAHHHHH_!"

"Wah!" Beast Boy yelped as he came awake, "Wh-what the hell?! Raven?!"

Raven nearly toppled out of her chair in shock as she recalled why she was in the room to begin with. "Oh, uh, Gar-uh, Beast Boy! Are you feeling any better?" She sputtered, waving her hands uselessly.

Beast Boy laughed, "Better than you!" He said, pointing at her face, which was still red, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "What made you scream like...that..." he nose flared, and his irises darkened. "R-raven...you need to go...like now!"

Raven was a little shaken as she rose to her feet, "Uh, why?"

He growled at her, "Dammit, I can smell you! I don't know what got you aroused, but you need to leave before I lose it!"

Raven bristled, "I am not aroused!"

"Oh, really?" He pointed between her legs.

Raven growled and brought her cloak around her, and Beast Boy shivered as the motion unintentionally sent another whiff of her scent his way. Raven was more than mortified at the moment as she did feel a slight dampness between her legs. "I'll call Robin or Cyborg to sit with you. You can't be left alone right now."

"I'm fine," he scoffed, hopping off the bed, and rotating his shoulders, and noticed that Raven's blush had deepened, "What?"

"Y-you're wearing a hospital gown..." she said, turning away.

Beast Boy's ear lit up, catching her meaning. She'd just got an eye full. "Uh...what were you screamin' about? Bad dream?"

"No," she blushed, regretting her words right away.

"Then why did you - "

"BEAST BOY!" Robin, Cyborg and Starfire roared as the door burst open. Cyborg and Conner rushed in and tackled the changeling to the ground.

"What the fuck, guys?!" Beast Boy roared.

"Hold still, ya li'l grass stain!" Cyborg growl, pulling out a syringe, "This'll calm ya down!"

"Wait! He didn't do anything!" Raven shouted.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Really?"

Cyborg, Conner and Robin looked at her. Raven sighed, "I screamed because I had a weird dream...not because Beast Boy went berserk..." She said in embarrassment. "I'll...I'll be in my room!" She phased through the floor before anyone could say anything.

Robin sighed, "I really hate it when she does that..." he said, turning his attention back to Beast Boy, "Okay, what happened?"

Beast Boy, from where he was sitting (underneath a half-ton cyborg and Kryptonian half-blood), he could only shrug, "I have no idea."

"Uh," Starfire drifted in, "I think your presence is needed in the lobby, Robin...a girl and her mother are here to have her join."

"Oh, uh, right, then I'll just..." Robin sighed, throwing his hands up, "This is gonna drive me nuts, I just know it!" He groaned and followed Starfire out of the room while Conner and Cyborg got off of Beast Boy, who groaned, clutching at his back.

"I'm going to my room, too," he groaned, "You guys might've just broke my damned back again!"

"Sorry," both of them grinned as Beast Boy stalked out of the room, "Oh, yeah, BB," Cyborg said, and tossed him a pill bottle, "That's the drugs you wanted. Should help with those hormones of your's."

"Thanks," he said, "How many?"

"One per day," Cybord said, "Anymore than that, and you gonna start feelin' funny."

Meanwhile, Raven flung herself into her shower, stripping off the ruined leotard setting the spray to boiling hot. "What in the name of Azar is wrong with me!?" She growled to herself as she stepped in, letting the hot water wash away the proof of her dream. "A wet dream? Of all things?!" She snapped as she grabbed her sponge and body wash.

She scrubbed her skin in frustration until she felt it burn under the treatment. She felt dirty after having such a dream. Tainted. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to her!

She shivered, remembering the the dream. Beast Boy's powerful arms around her. His soft, gentle lips against her skin. His lovely, comforting words.

"He would never say those things," she chastened herself, "He's not like that! He's - "

_Oh come off it, Darling! _She heard Lust yell, _You know that he could very well be that romantic! _

_You did this to me, didn't you?! _Raven snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously, _How could you?! _

_Don't blame me! I only influence waking actions, not dreams! _Lust huffed, _If you wish to blame anyone, Raven, then you should look into a mirror. If you recall, that was a scene from the book you were reading, and you provided the words Garfield said. The words you wanted him to say!_

_I did not! _Raven practically screamed.

_You did so, you know so, and so there! _Lust snapped back, crossing her arms, _You want him, badly I might add, you just won't admit it to yourself. Trust me, Dear, the sooner you do, the better you'll feel. _

_You know the reasons why I can't do that! _

_Really? _She asked, smirking, _ Seems to me you're just being a big baby and running away from something that could, and would, save you if you gave it a chance._

_How in the name of Azarath could sex save me!?_

_She wasn't talking about sex, _a new, yet familiar voice butted in as a yellow robbed version of herself appeared in her mind, _She was talking about love, Raven. As she's said before, Love and Lust combined for one person creates Hope, and she is definitely here. And Father is a being of Anger, and Hatred. Hope and Love are the enemy of those two emotions._

_You really thing that I can stand against him with just that?_ Raven asked in disbelief.

_Not alone, _Hope's gentle voice interveined, _But you must realize, Raven, you are no longer alone. You have the Titans behind you. And most importantly, you have your friends behind you. Such things are powerful against someone like Father._

_But why does it have to be him? _Raven moaned as she slumped against the shower stall, drifting to the floor, _He...he's..._

_He's in love with you. _All of her emotions said at once, nearly making her blow the proverbial fuse, and shut them out of her thoughts. She got up and turned off the water, staggering out of the stall weakly. "This isn't happening." She sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself, "I don't love him...do I?"

Cassie found it a little daunting to be sitting in front of Red Robin. Though not as intimidating as the Batman would have been, the young man still cast an imposing presence as he sat across from her.

"So you're a demigod?" He asked.

"Demigoddess," she said, "Demigods are boys, but yeah...my dad is Zeus, god of the sky and lightning."

Robin nodded, "And you were trained by the Amazons of Themyscira?"

"Yeah," Cassie beamed, "Diana trained me herself! She even gave me a mystic lasso!" She reached into her purse and pulled out the golden rope.

Robin glanced at Helena, "And you approve of her choice? You're alright with her joining us if the mayor approves?"

Helena nodded, smiling, "I'll worry about her every day, but she's wanted this for a long time. Her powers aren't going to do any good if I just keep her with me, and after seeing the last fight you had with that monster, Holocaust, neither of us could say it was fair to keep her away from here."

Starfire smiled, "You are a kind mother to her. Should Mayor Byrne approve of her, I will do the watching over her for you until she is the up to speed."

Helena smiled at her, "I would greatly appreciate that, Starfire. She's a little hotheaded at times - "

"Mom," Cassie moaned.

" - But she's a good girl, and I promise that she'll do well on your team."

Robin smiled as Starfire glanced at him, "Alright, I'll have a chat with Byrne in the morning. In the meantime, why don't you both stay the night here in the tower. We have plenty of room, and Cyborg's a pretty good cook."

"That would be nice," Helena smiled, "But I think I'll do the cooking tonight. No offense to Cyborg, but I'd like to treat you all to a home cooked meal for putting us up for the night."

"Do you do vegetarian dishes?" Robin asked, "We have a member - "

"Don't worry, I'll make a few salads and pasta dishes for Beast Boy." She laughed, "How is he? I saw that he'd been badly injured on the news?"

Robin and Starfire shared a conspirational smile, "He's doing just fine."

Beast Boy was not fine. He was tired. Extremely tired. His back was still healing and in pain. Shattered bones, though he could recover from them, took longer than his normal few hours. He was surprised that he could even move at this point. "Raven must have helped." He mumbled, sighing as he rolled over onto his stomach. "She smelled so good."

the flustered look on her face when he'd pinned her was priceless, too. Maybe he could hold it over her later...no, that wouldn't do. He was trying to win her over, and blackmail wasn't a good idea with Raven...she always found a way of getting him back for it.

"I sure picked a crazy girl to fall for." He said, beginning to drift off. Though the pill he took didn't make him feel any different, it certainly tired him out while he was lying still. But it didn't matter. A good night's sleep and he'd be back to normal again.

Batman sighed as he entered his cave for the evening, dawn peeking over the horizon behind him. Between managing Gotham and advising the Justice League, his nights and days had gotten much busier. As the batmobile pulled to a stop, he noticed something off. Alfred wasn't around to greet him as he usually was.

The cab slid open and the Dark Knight lept out, "Alfred?" His voice echoed around the cavern, "Alfred?!"

"Up here, sir," called Alfred's voice from the stairs. "Be careful! The alarms have been set off! I can't get through the door!"

Batman was immediately on edge, his eyes darting around the cave, "Who?!"

"Me, señor."

Batman whirled around, his right fist coming around only to be caught be a much larger hand. The hand gripped his painfully. "Buenas noches, señor Batman," said a dangerously familiar voice.

"BANE!" Batman roared and flipped up to kick him in the chin. Bane staggered back slightly, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, so lively," Bane grinned through his black wrestlers mask, "But not for long."

"Alfred, call the Wat - Ugh!" Batman was swept up as Bane grabbed his cape, and twirled around. Before he was thrown he cut the fabric with his clawed gloves. He was sent soaring into the air as he was freed. Bane charged after him as he landed near the computer, smashing his fists down into the console as Batman darted out of the way.

He drew a batarang and flung it at the red tube running into Bane's neck, but the larger man slapped it away like it was nothing and sent a devastating punch to Batman's stomach, sending him sprawling.

It was bad. Batman was tired, and unprepared for a fight with the Venom-enhanced man. Someone had planned this.

Bane grinned as Batman tried to scramble away from him, "Why the rush, señor? It's been so long since we last saw each other. Why not stay and talk a while?"

"You want to talk, fine," Batman sneered, "Who hired you? And how did you find me?!"

"My client," Bane smiled, "Knows many things...Bruce." His grin nearly split his face into as Batman's eyes widened. Taking advantage of his shock, Bane kicked him clear across the room and into a stalagmite, cracking it from the impact. Batman struggled to get to his feet, but Bane was already on top of him, picking him up by the neck and legs and lifting the struggling Batman above his head. "Señor Deathstroke sends his regards."

Batman was helpless as Bane brought him crashing down over his knee. The flock off bats that called the cave home flew out in a panic as his pained roars filled the cavern.

"And then ol' Rob here turned as red as Star's hair!" Cyborg laughed as he recounted the team's first encounter with Starfire before they became an official team. Robin groaned, but was smiling all the same at the memories of that day. Starfire herself was sporting a small blush on her cheeks as she also relived that day.

"I only did the kissing at the time to learn the language of this planet." She giggled, though she didn't look as embarrassed as her boyfriend did. "I do the admitting that it was...enjoyable."

Cassie smirked across at her, "Can't say I blame you there, Star."

"Cassie!" Helena scolded.

"What?" Cassie asked innocently.

Conner was well out of the loop for the most part. _I hope someone explains this to me later..._He thought, but noticed that Cassie was casting small glances in his direction, and decided to try to ignore it.

"It ain't nothing to be embarrassed about," Cyborg went on, "It took 'em a whole year before they started anything!"

"Cy, could you please change the subject to something other than my love life?" Robin asked in mortification.

"Oh?" Cyorg arched his eyebrow, "You two finally gettin' it o-"

"_CYBORG_!" Robin roared while Cyborg brayed with laughter. Robin was still fuming when his cellphone started ringing. Taking it out of his pocket, he was a little shocked to see the caller ID. "Alfred?" He answered, "It's been a while since..." His face went pale, and he dropped the fork he'd been holding, "_How did it happen_?! Who - " he was cut off as Alfred began talking again, "And what about Bane?"

Starfire, Conner and Cyborg stiffened at the name. All having been educated on _that_ particular man.

Robin curse, snapping his phone shut, "Titans," he looked around the table, his eyes landing on Cassie, "Pack lite, we're going to Gotham!"

* * *

_**Coming up in the next chapter, we see Robin lose it with Bane as our Boy Wonder takes his temper to a new level. And what may you ask, was Deathstroke's intention in attacking Batman? Keep reading and find out.**_


End file.
